My Hero
by remuslives
Summary: Noah manipulates Sylar into saving Claire. But how will he react once he realizes what happened to him? Sylar/Claire. Now complete.
1. He's Summoned

Claire sat with her back to the wall. How did she always manage to end up in these situations? Her eyes strayed to where her father leaned against a desk. He had his hands in his pockets talking to the rest of the group; two men and three women, none of which she knew. Her dad had dragged her from their home that morning without a word. Once at their safe location, he had informed her that Nathan was no longer in control of the project and she was, therefore, on the current hunt list. Also, it had become a scientific study instead of just captivity. This meant those caught with powers became lab rats.

Shortly after they had hidden in the abandoned building, they were joined by the other five. Her dad knew them and greeted them all with a handshake and grim smile. Noah then set to planning their way to safety.

"Hello Claire," a woman said and sat beside her. "My name's Capriah. How are you holding up?"

"Not so bad, I guess." Claire shrugged. "Just tired."

"Ah, how true of us all." She was silent for a few minutes. "Would you like to feel happy for a while? Or, secure, perhaps?"

"How's that?" She looked at the woman closely for the first time.

"It's my ability; to substitute emotions. They're not illusions, but they are temporary."

"How long does it last?"

"The longest I've been able to maintain control has been just over three days. But, I have to stay relatively close." She watched Claire another moment. "So…would you like to try it?"

She thought about it briefly and almost consented. She'd love to have a little security, if only for a short while. "Nah, it'd only be worse when it wore off."

"Very well. Let me know if you change your mind." She made her way back to the others and gave Noah a subtle shake of the head.

Claire could've pretended to be surprised that he asked her to do it, but that's all it would have been, pretending. Before long, the group moved away from the planning desk and relaxed across the room.

"We have a plan now. We only have to wait until nightfall to put it into action. Then it should be no problem to-"

"Noah! We've got trouble," one of the men spoke, holding onto his stomach.

"Great," he grumbled. "John you come with me. The rest of you stay here." The man holding himself followed her dad from the room, looking like he was going to get sick.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked no one in particular.

"Think gut instinct," THE other man answered. "The deeper the trouble, the sicker he gets."

"He looked pretty bad."

"Yeah," he said grimly. They waited quietly for their return.

"Damnit!" Noah's voice carried to the room before he was visible. "Capriah," he commanded entering the room. She approached him quickly and they held a whispered conversation. Claire listened intently as Capriah's voice floated occasional words to her.

"Strong…know her…work…last…token…" It wasn't very helpful. Noah pulled something from his jacket pocket and handed it stealthily to Capriah. "Claire!" He had caught her studying them. "Go check on John."

Frowning, she made her way over to the ill man and one of the women. "How is he?"

"Whatever they're planning, I think it might work; he's looking a little better." She stroked the sweaty hair from his forehead.

"What's your ability?"

"Oh, I don't have one. But my husband's not going anywhere without me." She smiled sadly.

"Alright people," Noah raised his voice a little for attention. "We're going to move in twenty minutes. Their full crew's here now. But, we have a distraction planned in fifteen minutes. We give them five to get the call and divide up."

"How do we know they'll leave?" the third woman asked, looking scared.

"They'll take the bait. It's too tempting to pass up," Noah confirmed, not giving details.

"But," Claire began.

"Peter will take care of it, Claire," he interrupted her.

"Peter!"

He ignored her outburst. "Fifteen more minutes." He looked from John, lying on the floor to Capriah who looked very focused on the paper she held in her hands. Suddenly, she looked up and handed it back to Noah.

"It's done. And he's close."

"What's done," the second man asked.

"Capriah was obtaining us a weapon." Noah looked at Claire. She thought he almost looked apologetic.

"I just gave him the emotions, Noah. What he chooses to do about them, I have no control over."

"I don't understand." The man watched them, confused.

"I can give you love, but whether you act on it, is up to you, not me."

"Who did you give love to?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"It's best not to say right now, Claire Bear." He looked torn. "We have no idea what he'll do with it, if anything. It's just a hope."

"Dad, what did you do?"

"Claire, I just told you-" Screaming from outside stopped him mid-sentence. "I think it worked," he whispered.

"Should we go check on what's happening?" John asked, now able to sit up.

"No. Best just to stay out of his way."

"Dad?" she whispered. The screaming had stopped. She held her breath afraid of what was going to walk through the door.

"Claire," a familiar voice called as the door opened. Sylar stepped though, searching the room with his intense eyes. When they landed on her, they softened and he strode quickly towards her. She back-pedaled as best she could, but only ran into the wall. His arms encircled her and she found her face pressed to his warm chest. She started to fight to get free of his caging arms before she realized he wasn't pinning her, he was hugging her. "I was worried about you. You should be more careful who you associate with. They've really been after Noah the past week," he whispered into her hair. "You've been upgraded to their priority list now." He stroked her hair. She was still squirming, trying to get out of his tight hold; it was too intimate to be pressed against him so firmly.

Suddenly, he gripped her upper arms and held her in front of him. "Are you alright?"

She shot a look at her father for help, but he was in discussion with John, who was now walking around. Why wasn't he concerned about Sylar's sudden appearance and bizarre non-homicidal behavior?

"Does it bother you for him to see us like this?" His voice had picked up and edge, while his eyes studied Noah coldly.

"I want to know why it's not bothering-" Her eyes widened and slid to Capriah, who was watching them from the corner of her eye. "You," she accused. She tried to stalk towards the woman, but Sylar's arm swept around her waist, holding her in place. "Undo it," she demanded.

Capriah was suddenly pinned against the wall, several feet off the floor, eyes wide and terrified. "Noah," she choked out.

"What'd she do?" Sylar asked from behind her. One arm still holding her to him, the other hand trained on the frightened woman against the wall.

"What? No, Sylar let her down." Claire grabbed the wrist by her head, preparing to fight. To her surprise, he lowered her to the ground. "Dad, you have to stop this; it's not right."

"It's our only chance, Claire," Noah barked. "Peter will be starting the distraction any second. We have to be ready."

"But it's _wrong_!"

"Claire," Noah began, but stopped when she moved. She spun in Sylar's arms and stared up into his eyes.

"Sylar, they're using you-"

"Claire! That's enough," Noah warned. His worried eyes watching the killer's reaction.

"They are!" she yelled. "They're-"

"Claire, it doesn't matter," Sylar said softly. He raised his head to see the others watching. He pulled her to the furthest corner of the room and turned his back on them. She could feel everyone's attention follow them across the room and focus on his back.

"They're manipulating you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not doing anything for them." He cupped her cheek gently. "I'm here to get you out. If that happens to be their plan too? At least we'll have their cooperation."

"No. That's not what I meant." She pushed his hand off her face and tried not to feel guilty for the hurt that flashed across his. "This isn't real. What you're feeling for me, it's not real."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's real. I love you, Claire." He touched her cheek with just his fingertips. "Don't you love me?"

She hated the pain and confusion in his normally cold eyes. "No." Grunts came from behind him. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from her. "I'm sorry but I don't love you. And you don't really love me either." She watched his brow furrow and his hands clench.

"We don't have time for this. We have to go. Now," Noah commanded.

"I'm sorry, Sylar. But you'll be glad as soon as she let's you go." It was hard to tell in the poor lighting but she thought she saw a tear streak down his face. "Sylar?" She didn't like feeling sympathy for her former attacker. But she'd never seen him so…human before.

"How could I ever expect you to love me? I know I'm a monster."

"No, Sylar, I-"

"I'm still getting you out safely." His voice broke as he said it.

"Sylar, I…" she trailed off as she watched him raise a large hand and roughly swipe away the tear track. She'd never noticed quite how handsome he was before. The way his heavy brows loomed over his beautiful glistening eyes. How expressive he could be and that it was only for her. "I love you."

"You," his eyebrows lowered, "you do? Then why would you say-"

"I know. I was only scared. I've never felt this way before." She stroked his scratchy cheek. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." His lips descended suddenly on hers. She sighed into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No time!" Noah's voice cut through her bliss. He grabbed her arm and started to pull.

"Noah, I'll take care of Claire. You worry about the rest." She watched her dad wrestle with the decision.

"Just go, Dad. He'll protect me." She didn't have even one doubt, as his hand wrapped around hers.

"Let's go," Noah called, and followed behind the lovers. "Don't let it fade, Capriah. Or we're all dead."

Claire wondered what he was talking about. She trailed behind Sylar until they reached the large door that led outside. John was feeling queasy again, but he was still mobile.

"Stay behind me," Sylar said, releasing her hand. "And watch out for my head."

"Same here," she whispered.

"Stay close."

"I will." Her stomach started to knot.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? It's my first Heroes fic. Be kind, rewind. No, wait that's wrong. Be kind, review. Yeah, that's better.**


	2. Escape

Sylar pushed the door open and almost immediately deflected several tasers. He moved forward at a jog and Claire kept to his heels. He kept up a steady stream of lightening as they progressed.

"Down!" he shouted, using telekinesis to throw a car across the lot, plowing down three gunmen. He grabbed her hand to pull her up when a taser shot out of the darkness, catching him in the spine. His body seized and he dropped to his knees.

"Claire! Let's go!" Noah shouted. He jumped into the pickup he had stolen earlier for just this occassion. It rumbled to life. "Hurry Claire! He can't hold it for long." The second man was holding a wall of fire between them and the agents.

She ripped the taser from Sylar's back and started dragging him to his feet. "Come on. We have hurry. You know they'll leave us." He grunted and struggled to the truck. She shoved him in and climbed up after, slamming the tailgate into position.

"Go!" shouted John's wife. Noah slammed the pedal, lurching the truck into gear and onto the road just as the firewall burned out.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling Sylar's head into her lap. He nodded and closed his eyes. She ran her fingers through his short hair and felt him sigh. "Rest. I'll let you know when we get wherever it is we're going." He nodded again and blindly reached up for one of her hands. He brought her wrist down to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the underside. Intertwining their fingers, he rested them on his chest.

* * *

Claire eventually dozed off. When she woke, someone was shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake up, Claire," Sylar whispered into her ear. "We're slowing down." She groaned softly and turned into his warmth.

"Don't wanna move," she mumbled into his chest. She loved the feel of his hands sliding across her back, pulling her closer. The truck rolled to a stop in front of a shabby motel, Noah cut the engine.

Speaking out the back window, Noah asked, "How's it feel John?"

"I feel fine," he paused, "healthy and energized even."

"Excellent." Noah left the truck and all of its passengers. He didn't even glance back as he entered first the cheap motel and then the modest hotel across the street.

"So, Claire," John's wife began. "Who's your talented friend?"

"Oh!" She opened her eyes to the smiling woman. "This is Sylar, the love of my life," she gushed. Sylar grinned smugly.

"Really?" She was surprised. "You seemed…displeased earlier. I mean, I only caught bits and pieces, what with tending to John, but…"

"It's just that my dad doesn't like Sylar. Well-"

"The feeling's mutual," Sylar added dismissively.

"Oh, that's nothing new," the wife chuckled. "My dad _hated_ John. Father's never think anyone's good enough for their little girls."

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Claire glanced at his face. The wife hummed with interest. "Well, a while ago, he tried to kill me."

"Oh!"

"I never intended to kill you, Claire," he disagreed. "I told you even then, that you were special."

"Fine. But you still stalked me, broke into my home, and cut open my head." He shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I _knew_ you weren't going to kill me." Again, he shrugged. Claire sighed and sat up straighter in his lap. Grinning, she placed a light kiss on the base of his neck and his grip on her tightened. His intense eyes found hers and he was just leaning in for a kiss when the wife spoke entirely too loud and with obvious relief.

"Noah!" She, John, and the fire guy all jumped quickly from the van and looked at the lovers uncomfortably. Capriah and the other woman climbed out of the cab, wondering what they had missed.

"We got three rooms. Let's get inside." Noah waited for the last two to join them.

Claire was about to stand up when her feet were suddenly swept out from beneath her. Sylar had scooped her up, bridal style and was carrying her towards her very annoyed father. They made their way across the mostly empty road and into a room. Sylar bypassed the comfy chairs and soft beds where the others sat and opted for standing in a semi-dark corner.

"Noah," Capriah whispered, but not quietly enough. "Perhaps it's time for me to 'let go'?"

"Not yet." Noah shook his head. "If it's over now, we're all dead. Besides, we're not in the clear yet." He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Now, this is how it's going to work. If they find us here, our best chance is to scatter before too many of them arrive. Sylar will be their main target. So, Claire you'll stick with me. John-"

"No!" Both Claire and Sylar interrupted him.

"You're just as much a priority as I am," Sylar continued. "And I can protect her better than you ever could."

"Is that right?" Noah clenched his fists.

"You couldn't even protect her from me." Sylar sat her on her feet behind him.

"And who's gonna stop you from killing her the next time that hunger of yours comes on?" He took a step closer, hand on his gun.

"I would never hurt Claire," he growled.

"You already have!" Noah shouted.

"That was different! _I_ was different!"

"Why? Because you think you're in love with her?"

"Dad!" Claire retorted angrily, still stuck behind Sylar.

"Stay out of this Claire!" Noah shouted.

"She doesn't have to stay out of anything. It's all about her. It's her choice who she goes with."

"You'll end up killing her," he lowered his voice dangerously.

"I won't," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Please," Capriah jumped in, "this is easily fixed. If I just-"

"No." She sighed at Noah's abrupt dismissal. The rest stood quietly by. "We should split up into our rooms. John and Patricia you're with Angel. Capriah, Samuel, and Sylar. Claire you're-"

"No way," Claire stopped him. She watched as he rubbed the stress from his forehead. "Sorry, Dad, but I'm staying with him."

"Fine," he ground out. "Capriah with Angel. Claire and Sylar are with me." He handed out room keys to the others and watched them flee in a hurry. He tossed his bag on the bed and began pulling out snacks; he tossed one to his daughter.

"What about him?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't pack enough to share." He grabbed a small stack of clothes and stormed into the bathroom.

She frowned at her father's back as he shut the door with more force than was necessary. She ripped the package open and plopped on the closest bed.

"Don't worry about it. Not hungry." Sylar joined her on the bed, stretching his long legs out. He sighed, lying his head on his clasped hands as his stomach let out an almighty rumble. Claire raised an eyebrow as his eyes slowly drifted to hers.

"Not hungry, huh?" she teased.

"Maybe a little." He shrugged indifferently and closed his eyes. She held out her bag to him. "I'm not taking your food. Once Bennett comes out, I'm going to run out and get something."

"No! What if they find you?"

"They won't. Besides, I won't go far."

"Where are you going?" Noah demanded from the bathroom door.

"To find something to eat. You'll watch her while I'm away." It wasn't a request. He kissed her temple and left.

"You're a liar," she accused her father.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you. You packed more than enough food."

"That's partially true. But, Claire, we don't know how long we'll be running. Those last few snacks could make all the difference." She ignored his point and settled for sulking. "Go get dressed for bed."

"I don't have any-" He tossed a stack of clothes at her. "Thanks." She headed for the bathroom. "What about Sylar?"

"I didn't pack for three, Claire." She dressed quickly and dove under the warm covers. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Dad," she whispered. She waited until his breath evened out before quietly sitting up to wait for her love. Her dad had taken the second bed and laid out a blanket and pillow on the recliner for Sylar.

She didn't have to wait long. After only ten minutes the door clicked open and Sylar strolled in with an armload of food. He dropped it on top of the duffle bag on the floor. In the dim light, he looked at the chair with the beddings and snorted. He removed his shirt and shoes, setting them beside the bed. Claire's eyes zoomed to his lean abs and watched as he flipped open the button on his pants. His fingers hesitated on the zipper and she pulled her eyes away to look at his face. Her cheeks warmed when she realized he was watching her eyes take in his body. He was grinning smugly again.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, lying back down. He quickly unzipped and dropped his pants. She barely saw the black boxer briefs before he slid under the covers. His hands found her in the dark and smoothed over her hips as he covered her lips with his own. She slid her hands up his smooth chest and one moved to play with the hair at the base of his neck. He slid his tongue slowly into her mouth and moaned softly when she touched hers to it.

He rolled on top of her, settling his weight between her thighs, but still holding himself up with his arms, so he could kiss her. When he rocked against her, she moaned loudly. He pulled back, chuckling and looked over at her still sleeping father's back. "Sssh," he hushed her.

"Now may not be the best time," she whispered before he could cover her lips again. "But…I've never _been_ with a man before." Her vulnerable eyes waited for his reaction, which seemed to primarily be relief.

He kissed her lips softly, then rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "Good."

"You're not…disappointed?"

"No." She just waited for him to continue. He sighed. "I've only done this twice before. And both of them were much more experienced." She breathed shakily and nodded her head. "There's no rush, Claire." She let out a whoosh of air and smiled. "Don't be afraid of me." He kissed her. "You can always tell me the truth." Another kiss. "I'll never hurt you." A deep kiss.

She moaned again and he rocked his hips against her. The thin material of their shorts not doing much to block the sensations it created. His hand made its way up to cup her breast, over her shirt. He had just squeezed gently when something strange happened to both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Let me know if you like. **


	3. Wearing Off

Claire blinked her eyes open and stared at the man lying so intimately on top of her. He pulled back to separate their lips but looked confused and shook his head a little. After a moment, those eyes that she had been so completely in love with, looked coldly down at her.

"Who did that?" He still hadn't moved.

"One of the other women," she whispered. She was still highly aware of his hand resting on her breast and the hardness pressed against her. "Um…" He looked at her and followed her eyes down to her chest. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it wasn't for him to squeeze it one more time before removing his hand. Her eyebrows shot up but he simply shrugged.

"A man gets lonely," he offered casually. He still hadn't gotten off of her. "Which one?"

"Capriah," she answered, immediately regretting it. "Ugg," she grunted, shoving at his naked chest. "Get off me."

"Not sure I want to do that. I'm comfortable." He looked serious and she barely contained a flare of panic. But something buried deep in his eyes, relieved the fear; he looked…amused.

"You're a killer, not a rapist. Get off," she said as plainly as possible, daring him to disagree. His nose flared and the corner of his lips twitched. "Don't even think about smiling," she said dryly. "You're much too scary for that." She felt her own grin threatening to break out and she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She wasn't under Capriah's influence anymore but she could still remember how it felt to love him and be loved by him.

He groaned and rolled to his back. "I ought to kill every last one of them," he complained, but there was no heat to his words. He just sounded tired.

"Yeah? Well, I ought to help you." She pushed up to her elbows to stare evilly at her dad's back. That time, he did chuckle. She looked at him with fake disappointment. "You're ruining your image."

"I think I've already destroyed it where you're concerned."

"Probably." It felt oddly normal to tease him. "I don't like this. It's not worn all the way off yet."

"It's uncomfortably comfortable." She nodded her agreement. There was silence for several minutes and she wondered when he was going to leave. "Why?" he asked softly. She knew that tone; it was the gentleness of Gabriel as opposed to the sarcasm of Sylar. It worried her that she could so easily identify the difference.

"We were trapped; there were too many agents for us to get passed. My dad knew you were nearby." She glanced bitterly at his back again; he was still sleeping soundly.

"No. I meant why did you try to warn me? Before they voodoo'd you too."

She could feel his eyes on her. "It was wrong. He's always using people like that. And I don't want to be a part of it."

"…Thank you." They were quiet again when she felt the change coming on. "No. No! Fight it," he ordered, gritting his teeth.

Claire turned to him and touched his chin. "How could I ever fight my love for you?" He struggled internally, face set with determination. "I love you so much." She pressed her lips to his and he shut his eyes, losing the battle.

"Don't know what I'd ever do without you." He pulled her to him and the two closed their eyes, falling into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Claire awoke feeling warm and safe. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a still sleeping Sylar. He looked so sweet and at ease. She barely caressed his lips with hers when she heard the sounds of her father waking. She knew he wouldn't be pleased to see them tangled up together on the bed, but she didn't seem to be in command of her body yet.

"What the hell!" Noah bellowed, waking Sylar mere seconds before he was thrown to the floor. Noah punched him hard, breaking his nose.

"Dad!" Claire screamed, trying to untangle herself from the covers. She yelled again when Noah was hurtled backwards and pinned to the wall. "No! Sylar, please," she begged, stumbling towards him. His nose was already healing but blood still stained his face and chest. "Please," she pleaded, moving to stand in front of him. "He's my dad. Please don't do this." She placed a kiss in the center of his chest, causing him to blink furiously and look down at her. "Please. Let him go?"

Sylar ran a hand down her messy hair before lowering Noah to the floor, but not fully releasing him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Bennett," he said, still focused on Claire. "Don't even_ think_ you can do that again. If it wouldn't crush your daughter, you'd already be dead." He raised cold eyes to the older man. "Do we have an understanding?" When he nodded, Sylar released him and returned his attention back to the blonde. His face dropped into worry and neither noticed Noah's struggle to get his clothes and get to the bathroom. "Are you angry with me?"

She debated for a moment before answering. "No. All things considered; I'm proud of you. You stopped yourself. Didn't let the anger rule." She wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

"It's just a good thing you were here." He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, running fingers lightly over her skin. She giggled and squirmed away from him. He smiled openly and looked to the closed bathroom door. "Better get ready."

She sighed, "Guess so." She dug through her dad's bag to find a clean set of clothes. She turned to see Sylar covering his lean muscular body with the same clothes from yesterday. Her dad still hadn't left the bathroom and she was beginning to worry. The knock at the door caught her completely off guard.

"Shoes on," Sylar breathed in her ear and approached the door stealthily.

Hands shaking, she pulled her shoes on her sock-less feet and waited anxiously to see who was at the door. Noah rushed from the bathroom, nodding his approval of her shoes and joined Sylar at the door. Sylar spied out the peephole and breathed 'the others'.

"Who's there?" Noah's voice was firm and controlled.

"It's us, Noah. John's sick," Samuel said hurriedly. Noah hesitated.

"He's telling the truth," Sylar confirmed, stepping back to let the door be open. He took Claire's clothes from the bed and pulled her shirt over the pajama top. The pants he tucked into her arms and moved to grab the duffel bag.

"Let's go," Noah announced after scanning the route to their truck. Sylar jammed the bag into his chest and pulled Claire by the hand, out the door. The group moved quickly to the truck, except for John and his wife. He was hunched over, holding his stomach, Patricia half dragging him. When he vomited in the street, the engine rumbled to life.

"Wait!" Patricia called, still hauling her husband along, even slower now.

"No time," Claire heard her father mumble as he pulled onto the street.

"Sylar." She didn't know what she expected him to do, but she was furious with her dad for leaving them. Patricia was sobbing on her knees, no longer able to keep John moving. Noah drove passed them fast and every occupant watched frozen. With a flick of Sylar's wrist, the two sailed off the ground and into the back of the truck, landing roughly.

The woman, still crying, threw her arms around Sylar. He pushed her quickly and violently away. She was so shocked, that the tears stopped.

"Don't do that." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the passing trees.

"Thank you," Claire whispered, leaning against him. He grunted indifferently, but pulled her into his arms. "You are the most wonderful," she kissed him, "amazing man. I love you more than you could ever imagine."

He kissed her sweetly. "I don't deserve you." He lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear him. "But as long as you still want me, I'll keep you."

"Sounds good to me. But, just so you know, that's forever."

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't disappointing. I'll get the next one up in a day or two. Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Not Safe Yet

They drove the whole day, only stopping briefly for bathroom breaks. When John was feeling healthy and the sun had long since set, they stopped at another motel but stayed at a nearby hotel. Not feeling very secure, they opted for sharing a suit. Noah and Capriah shared a room with Claire and Sylar; the others headed through the connecting door.

Claire exited the shower and dressed; it felt good to get clean. Sylar slid against her as he entered the room at the same time as she left; his hand lingered on her hip, making her heart pound.

She sat on the bed, accepting the food left for her both by her dad and her love.

"It won't last much longer, Noah," Capriah warned, looking warily at the door that shielded Sylar from their view. The shower was already running and Claire wished she could offer him some clean clothes.

"I know." He fingered his bruised throat.

"What won't last?" Claire asked.

"Capriah's using her ability to keep a couple of agents distracted," he lied smoothly. Claire shrugged, she'd rather not know about it. She popped a bite into her mouth as Sylar emerged from the doorway, shirtless and damp. He smiled at Noah's glare and dropped down beside Claire on the bed.

"Got a call from Peter," Noah announced. "He said they caught Parkman a couple of days ago." He saw her worried eyes and continued. "He's safe; still running." Claire let out a relieved sigh. "We should all get some sleep." He looked between her and Sylar. "And I do mean sleep."

She rolled her eyes and scooted back on the bed. Sylar, in effort to irritate her father, had slipped out of his pants and under the covers. He held them up so she could snuggle into his chest. She wasn't thrilled that Noah chose to share his bed with the pretty young woman. Even though her parents were separated, they were still married.

Sylar tugged on her, until he had her settled comfortably on his chest. A hand reached down and pulled her thigh up, so that it lay across his belly. He hummed softly into her hair and she felt his body reacting to her. He tangled his free hand in her hair.

She was just dozing off when a loud bang woke her. In an instant, Sylar was out of the bed and tossing her shoes in her lap.

"John's sick." Angel fidgeted nervously. "Really sick."

"Get your shoes on and get everyone in here." Noah took charge. Sylar had pulled on his pants and shoes before Claire's trembling fingers managed her own laces. "Claire!"

"Dad," she choked out. Sylar had shoved her hands aside and was tying her shoes.

"Stay close to Sylar," he ordered before turning his attention out the window towards their truck.

"I will," she whispered. Again, Sylar pulled a shirt over her head and left to look out the window.

"This is bad." He kept his voice low, pulling on his own shirt.

"Yes, it is," Noah confirmed. The others stumbled through, in various states of dress. "They're covering the truck. And swarming all over the motel. It's only a matter of time."

Sylar tucked Claire beneath his arm, resting his chin on her head.

"We'll have to scatter," Capriah said calmly. Claire wondered if she was using her ability on herself.

"Run as far and fast as you can," Noah continued. "Do not go in the same direction as us." He pointed to himself and Sylar. Then he locked eyes with the killer. "If anything happens to Claire, I'll put your brain in a blender." He stared out the window a moment. "Go!"

The group broke and ran out through the door and into the night. Claire ran as hard as she could, sticking to Sylar's heels. She knew she was holding him back, but that only made her push harder. Calls came from the motel parking lot and dozens of feet soon joined the chase.

"Change of plan," Sylar panted, "You go first." He positioned himself between her and their pursuers. She was vaguely aware of him firing his abilities behind them. The occasional grunt or scream, telling them he had hit his mark. "Keep going," he encouraged and gave her directions. They rounded a small white house and he pulled her back against the wall and waited.

Seconds later, the last three agents followed the path they were on. "Close your eyes." She heard the lightening crackle as he shot it at them. She covered her ears when they screamed. "Claire. Claire!" His voice broke through her dark thoughts. "Gotta keep moving." He led the way into a full parking lot. He forced the locks up on a nice sedan and opened the door. He waited until she was safely inside before climbing in himself. Using his powers, the car started and he headed towards the road.

"Wait!"

"Claire, we have to keep going." He stopped the car despite the statement.

"No, I know." She waved it off. "Swap the plates with another car." He grinned, impressed and jumped out of the car to perform the swap. After only a few moments, he was back and they were on their way out of town.

The ride was mostly silent; Claire fiddled with the radio briefly. "Is this what it's always like for you?"

He hesitated before answering. "Sometimes. When I'm alone, I'm not so easy to track down. Plus, I usually have my own bag of luxuries, like clothes and food." He went quiet again for several minutes. "I even had one of their computers. Knew when they were getting close. It's how I knew they had you cornered." Another pause. "I tried not to care. I never cared before. Don't know what I was thinking leaving everything behind like that."

Claire felt the guilt bubbling up inside of her. "Sorry," she whispered. "It's all my fault. You shouldn't have gotten dragged into this mess." His hand left the wheel and rested on her thigh.

"I was already involved with the mess. Blame Petrelli. Blame the agents, the government. They're the ones rounding us up."

"Nathan's out. That's why they're after me now, too."

"He's still the one who spilled our secrets. He's the one who launched the hunt." Silence took over again and Claire started to drift off. "I'd rather have you than a bag anyway." She smiled as the dreams took over.

She was vaguely aware of the car slowing to a stop. She cracked her eyes to see the first morning rays peeking over the horizon. She glanced to her left and saw Sylar rubbing his face with his hands. "Want me to drive?"

He took a deep breath and dropped his hands. "No. We'll be fine here. Get some more sleep." He rested his head against the seat.

"Where is here?"

"Nowhere. Outside of one little town, not quite to the next. Crappy little gravel road." He closed his eyes.

"Do you think they're okay?" she asked in a small voice.

He sighed and turned his head to her. "I don't know. I'd guess they caught at least a couple of them. Almost certainly John and his wife."

"My dad?"

"Could go either way." She closed her eyes and tried to push the image of Noah being tased out of her mind. She felt his hand squeeze her thigh lightly and after a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see him sleeping. Forcing herself to relax, she moved so her head rested on his chest and drifted off into troubled dreams.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. **


	5. Who Made It?

When Claire woke again, the car was moving. "Are we still nowhere?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Getting close to a town. We're going to find a building to sleep in tonight. Something abandoned. And a new car, too."

"Okay." She was preoccupied with thoughts about what may be happening to the others, her dad in particular.

"Worried?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Claire." He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She sighed, "I'm not worried about us."

"Noah," he assumed and received a nod. "We'll do a little recon when we get to the city." She waited for his nod of ascent, and then proceeded carefully." That lightening you were using. That's pretty new, isn't it?"

"Not that new."

"Oh. Where did you get it?"

He paused, "A blonde."

"Elle?" she watched him cautiously; not wanting to provoke him. He raised a heavy eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "Oh." She thought of her past conflict with the young woman and the pain and trouble she had brought into her life. "Never really liked her," she admitted. Sylar gave an amused snort but didn't comment further. "Do you ever think that maybe you'd like to stop?"

His face seemed to harden and he stared out the windshield. "It's not that easy. Do you know how many people have tried to change me? To mold me into what they want?" His voice was rising with anger. "They're never satisfied with me. Not my parents, not Angela or Arthur, not Elle, not Noah. They all wanted something different, something I'm not."

"Elle?"

"Elle. She couldn't even make up her mind what she wanted me to be. Soft, warm lover but still hard, cold killer. She wanted to control me. To decide who lived and who died. Thought she could set the killer loose but still direct me."

"Lover?"

Sylar's head snapped in her direction. When he saw the confusion and sadness on Claire's pretty face, his eyes lost their steel and became warm chocolate again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't mean to tell you like that." She turned to look out the window and nodded her head. "Claire?" She didn't flinch away from him when his hand smoothed down her arm. He pulled the car to the side of the road and moved to face her fully. "Claire, talk to me."

"I know you said there were others. I just didn't expect to know them. Do I know the other woman too? Is she one of us?"

"No. I was just out of school. I didn't even know what I was yet."

"Do you- did you love them?"

"No. The first was just a warm body. The second, I thought she accepted me. Thought maybe she loved me. Didn't think I was capable of loving anyone back."

"But you said you were lovers."

"I said she wanted me to be her lover. It was just sex, Claire. Emotionless, one time only sex." She was still staring out the passenger window. "I love you. You're the one I want, the one I crave. You're not just convenient, you're permanent."

She turned damp eyes towards him. "I love you too. You're the only one I've ever wanted." She kissed him furiously. "You don't have to change anything for me. I'll always want you."

He touched fingertips to her cheek before shaking his head. "You're too good for me." She opened her mouth to retort but he held a hand up in front of her. "We have to get moving. Don't need to attract attention." He pulled back into traffic.

"I'm perfect for you, you know."

"I do. Tell me why."

"Because, I'm not a temptation." He raised an eyebrow. "For power!" she laughed. "You already have my ability, so you don't have to fight that desire."

"True. Just other equally powerful desires."

"Who says you have to fight them?"

"You did."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"Well, maybe I'm more comfortable with them now."

"Maybe." He didn't sound convinced. It wasn't long before they reached a city. Sylar drove randomly, or so it seemed to Claire. Eventually, he swapped plates one last time and they ditched the car on the side of the road. They walked to the local library and Claire dozed off again while Sylar focused on the computer.

"Got him," he announced after a while, waking Claire. "Noah's well hidden. It'll take a couple days to meet up with him. But the agents haven't found a clue on either him or us so far."

"What about the rest?"

"They've got John, Patricia, and Angel."

"The others?"

"Not yet. Let's go. I want to get a car and a place to bed down before dark." Claire's stomach growled loudly, causing several patrons to look their direction. "And food."

He led her down a deserted street in a lousy neighborhood. They checked a few buildings until he found one he was satisfied with. Next, came the car search. They went to the nearest parking garage and swiped the plainest car in the whole place; swapping around three or four plates in the process. Last, came the supplies. She was a little worried about how he planned to acquire them. She was vastly relieved when they found a nice empty house in a decent neighborhood. He forced the backdoor open and they raided the fridge and cabinets. He also disappeared into a bedroom and came back with a large duffle bag, which they quickly loaded.

It wasn't long before they were back in the crummy building, eating. "So, we're going to leave in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Is everything alright? You look distracted."

His eyes focused on her. "I think I'm missing something. There's something going on and I'm not catching it. I can't figure out what it is." He sighed deeply and returned his concentration to his sandwich. "I can always understand the problems; it's what I do."

"Is it fading? There's not another eclipse coming is there?"

"No, I checked. And everything else is fine. I didn't have any trouble with the computer or finding Noah. It's one little detail that I just can't put my finger on."

"Maybe it's not important," she suggested.

"No. I have a feeling it is." She could see his frustration growing. She sat her leftover food down and scooted close to him; sitting on her knees directly in front of him. She watched his gaze slide up her body to her face. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you." She kissed each corner of his mouth softly; he dropped his food and moved his hands to her hips. Her lips hovered over his as she whispered, "Is it working?"

"Mmm," he hummed, closing the distance between them. His lips slid against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When his tongue grazed hers, she began to tremble and clutched tighter to him. She loved the way his mouth moved, perfectly synchronized with hers. His hands brought their hips together, causing her to gasp. She let him dominate her, enjoying the way he took control without asking. "Say the word," he moved to kiss and nibble her neck, "and I'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop," she gasped again when he took her earlobe into his mouth. She lightly ran her fingernails over his scalp, urging him on. Sylar's hands slid underneath her shirts and pulled them off, over her head. The cool night air making her shiver but not nearly as much as his intense gaze taking on her naked torso.

His hands quickly removed his own shirt and dropped it behind him. Slowly, he reached for her, hands gliding up her back and pulling her to him. Claire had never felt anything as amazing as their skin pressed together. She ran her hands down his back and turned her face so that she could press little kisses to his broad shoulder and neck. He moaned and squeezed her tighter.

She gave a startled cry when he gripped her thighs and pulled her onto his lap. Chuckling, he kissed her again. As their mouths moved together, his hands searched for her small breast. He continued massaging her lips and breasts while she lost all control over her hips and the sounds she was making. One hand moved to her bottom, the other to her neck and she whimpered for more.

She could feel his grin as he slowly lowered her to her back. He was still nestled between her thighs when he reached a hand down between them. She wiggled, trying to help him remove the pajama pants. Obviously losing patience, he stood and used his ability to pull them from her. He stayed there staring at her nude form for so long, she began to get nervous and fidget. Seeing that, he shook his head and pulled his pants and briefs off. He paused again, but to allow her a chance to do the admiring that time.

When he could no longer take it, he dropped to his knees and spread her legs gently. She began squirming under the soft hands that traveled leisurely up her body, caressing her in all the right places. He lay heavily on top of her, both of them closing their eyes, delighted with the sensations created between them. He rocked his hips once and she sucked in a breath; twice and she moaned; three times and she grasped his shoulders. He slid against her until she gripped his shoulders tightly, mewing and trembling.

Minutes later, he stopped to let her adjust to the new feeling, foreheads pressed together. After only a few moments, Claire reached up for another kiss and he began to move his hips.

He pulled back; drowning in the sensation of her. And then…it happened; the change that Sylar couldn't place. Suddenly, all of it came back in one instant and they both froze, panting. Wide eyes met and Claire knew her face showed the same struggle as his. She had yet to release his shoulders, and he still held tight to her hip. "Please." She didn't know what she was pleading for. The tingling in her lower abdomen refused to allow her to think properly. She waited for him to withdraw and fought to remove her hands, which seemed glued to him.

Instead of pulling away, he slowly continued, closing his eyes, nose flaring. Claire couldn't help the small moan that escaped her closed mouth. Apparently, that was encouragement enough for him; he kept going, eyes closed. She wished she could want him to stop, but it all felt too good. She started to tremble again and held him tightly to her as the tingling seemed to explode all over her body. She was still caught in her own world when she felt him stiffen in her arms and moan deeply. He rocked a few more times, softer, slower. She could feel him breathing heavily into her hair.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. She was afraid to move, not sure how she was supposed to act.

"Did I hurt you?" he mumbled into her hair.

"No," she whispered back, into his shoulder. She could feel the tears building; she couldn't believe she had just given her virginity to Sylar and after only a few days. He moved back and she winced as sore muscles healed themselves.

He sighed as he climbed to his feet. He deliberately turned his back as he rummaged through the stolen bag. Claire grabbed his nearby shirt and sitting up, used it as a blanket to hide her body. He floated his briefs over to himself, pulling them on before he turned around. Seeing the tears trickling down her cheeks, he sighed again. He squatted down in front of her, holding out a wadded up piece of cloth.

"So much for not being a rapist," he said eyes on the cloth. "Take it. Clean up." He tossed it onto her lap and walked to the far end of the room to pick up their pants.

Embarrassed, she wiped herself quickly before he turned around, and pulled his shirt on, wiggling to make it cover her bum. Without turning, he floated her underwear over to her. Grateful, she pulled them on in record time. She wiped her face and worked on regaining her composure. "That wasn't rape," she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"You asked me to stop but I just kept going."

"No. I didn't know what I wanted. I asked you to decide for me." He still kept his back to her; she could see the tension in his shoulders and back. "Sylar, I think it was pitifully obvious that I was enjoying it."

"Doesn't make it right."

"Since when are you concerned with right and wrong?" He spun to look and her and the confusion in his eyes was plain to see.

"Since some bitch messed with my head," he raged. "I told you, people are always trying to change me. Do you think they'd get anywhere if there wasn't part of me that wanted it?" Before she could respond, he began cleaning up their discarded food. "I wasn't always a monster."

"If you want to change-"

"There's no point. I am what I am." He sounded resigned. He finished cleaning and looked at her again. She looked so young and vulnerable sitting there in his too big T-shirt. "Get some sleep." She looked unsure, wrapping her arms around herself. "We have to leave early if we're going to catch Bennett in two days."

She snapped to attention. "You're still going to help me find my dad?"

"Said I would. Besides, if I leave you here, they'll find you." At her unconvinced look, he added, "I've told you too much. You know my plans, where I was going to hide, and my methods. They catch you; I won't have much time to make big adjustments." She still looked undecided. "Just go to sleep, Claire."

"You sure Capriah's not going to put us back under her influence?"

"I think last time was just a slip in concentration. If she was going to keep us that way, she'd have done it again already. Plus, she kept asking Bennett for permission to release us. I think, once they were separated, she held it long enough to give us time to get far away from her. That or agents just caught her." Claire frowned. "Sleep," he ordered, moving to sit in a corner.

She sighed but did what she was told. In all honesty, she was exhausted. She just didn't want to let her mind quiet enough to think about everything that had happened. She knew Sylar was right; during those long rides the past few days, he'd talked a lot. Shared information that it was obvious he would regret now. "I won't tell anyone. I'll keep your secrets," she promised softly before the dreams claimed her.

"Doesn't really matter," his voice floated to merge with her strange dream. "I adapt well."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I had several inquiries about Capriah's hold on them. They were still within her control range. **


	6. Regrets

She awoke feeling refreshed. It'd been days since she got a full night's sleep. Stretching, she realized she was cold. Looking down, she saw she was still wearing Sylar's shirt. Searching the room, she found him asleep in a corner facing her. It was hard to believe how young and peaceful he could look while sleeping. The sun was shining through a window and she crawled to it to make sure there were no agents awaiting them.

"It clear?" he asked from the corner.

"Think so." The streets were as empty as the day before.

He hunched over and joined her, scanning their surroundings carefully. "We're clear." He stood and grabbed a pile of clothes near his sleeping space and tossed them to her. "Get dressed. I need my shirt back." He had already put on his pants some time in the night. He stood there, waiting for his shirt.

"Could you turn around?"

"I've already seen everything you've got, Claire." Apparently, Gabriel had gone back into hiding and she was going to be left with Sylar.

Glaring at him, she pulled her pajama pants on. Snatching her night shirt from the floor, she turned her back to him and roughly ripped his off and flung it over her shoulder. Quickly, she pulled hers on and then searched for her day shirt. "What'd you do with my other shirt?" She forced her voice to take on the same iciness as his.

"You used it last night." He pointed to the discarded wad of cloth she had used to clean up.

"Oh, that's just perfect," she bit out. She crossed her arms over the thin top. He shrugged and tossed her the bag. It was heavy, loaded with all the food they had stolen the day before.

"Need my talented hands free." He smirked.

"Whatever." She stuffed her dirty shirt in with the small bag of garbage and tossed it at his head. "Use your talents to get rid of that, would ya?" She saw the smirk widen for a flash before turning into a scowl. "You can act all you want, Sylar. I get your sense of humor now. And I _know_, you thought that was funny." She marched passed him and into the hallway. She heard the crackle of electricity lighting the garbage on fire and then his soft footsteps behind her.

"Don't get too cocky, Claire. You were afraid of me for a reason." He pushed passed her and into the street. They parked their stolen car two blocks down. He reached it before she did and the engine came to life. She worried for a moment that he'd leave her there, but the door flew open, waiting on her.

"Such a gentleman," she mumbled sarcastically to herself. It felt so different riding with him in stony silence. It had been nice to have someone to depend on, someone to keep her warm, someone to love. She wiped away the single tear that ran down her cheek. His hands clenched on the wheel and she turned her attention out the side window.

"Quit crying. I'm not going to hurt you." A hint of softness had returned to his voice.

She laughed wetly. "Not what I was crying about." She tried not to think about the gentle way he had touched her. The soft, warmness in his eyes, that was only for her. She knew they never really loved each other, but she still ached from the loss of it. "Ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

"You're not being ridiculous," his hard voice commanded. "None of it was your fault. You're young and innocent. I'm the monster that took advantage." His last sentence was dripping with self-loathing.

"That you can even think of yourself as a monster proves that there's more to you than that. Better qualities. I've seen them." He was about to protest when she spoke over him. "Also, not what I was crying about either."

"Loss of innocence?"

"Nope."

"Pain?" His voice had taken on a tightness.

"Not exactly." She didn't want to explain, but she could feel his eyes on her. She knew he wasn't about to just let it go. "Not physical pain." She really hoped he'd leave it at that.

"…Shame?"

"No."

"Disgust?"

"Yes. I'm disgusted," she lied, but he raised a brow at her.

"Really? With me or yourself?" He sounded much too casual again.

"Both."

"Claire. You know I can tell when you're lying."

"Yeah? Well that must suck for you. To know you're being lied to, but still not get the answers you're looking for." He made a strange huffing noise. "Look, I don't want to share, alright. We're not close like that anymore." Another rogue tear slipped from her eye. Sylar tilted his head and examined her much longer than one should while driving. "We're going to wreck if you don't watch the road."

"We'll survive," he said flatly. "Do you wish you thought we were still in love?"

"No!" She half laughed at the suggestion. "Seriously, Sylar, watch the road."

"No." He studied her another moment. "Tell me."

"No. There's another car. Slow down."

"Tell me."

"You're going to hit them!"

"Tell me."

"It was nice, okay!" she yelled. He turned his eyes back to the road and slowed down; closing her eyes, she lowered her voice. "No one's ever loved me like that before. Honestly, unselfishly…completely." Her voice trailed off, a couple tears falling silently. "It was nice."

"Your parents love you." His voice was soft.

"My dad lies and manipulates everyone, me included. And my mom? She barely even knows what's going on. She loves me, but she doesn't understand me. She wants me to be a normal girl with normal teenage problems."

"The Petrelli's," he suggested.

"Don't make me laugh. You saw what they were like. Always looking for the best way to use the people around them." She tried to stop talking, but he opened a box she had worked so hard and long at keeping shut. "Except Peter. He's the only one I can really trust." Sylar hummed quietly, his eyes still on the road.

"You love Peter."

"…I do. I wish he had been around while I was growing up. Best uncle a girl could ask for." Biting her lip, she forced herself not to continue. An uncle's love wasn't the sort she was craving. But, he had finally stopped asking questions; she wasn't about to give him another opening.

"Is that really what it feels like then? Love?" He spoke so low, she barely heard him.

"Yeah. That's really what it feels like." She heard the sadness in her own voice. She was glad that he chose to concentrate on driving instead of responding.

* * *

Claire watched the sun set outside the library window. They had just arrived in the city and went to search for the library after finding a suitable place to spend the night. He wanted to make sure Noah was in the same location. She paced behind his chair; partly anxious, partly just trying to stay awake.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

She was immediately behind him, looking over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"They've updated their files. It appears that one of our former travel buddies has been handing out information. They're getting closer to locating Bennett. And we're now officially lovers."

"How close?"

"We should get to him first."

"Should?" She could hear her voice getting higher and fought to control the panic. "We've got to keep going."

"We can't."

"Yes, we can!" He grabbed her bicep and spun her around him, forcing her onto his lap with a hand over her mouth. He waited silently for her to compose herself. When she had calmed enough, she nodded and pulled away from his hand. "We have to find him before they do."

"We will. He's very clever, Claire. But we have to rest tonight."

"No," she ground out.

"It's not open for discussion," he said coldly.

"Why? Do you want them to find him?"

"If they catch him; he'll do fine. The Company trained their agents well."

"So, you don't care?"

"No. I don't."

She could feel her eyes beginning to burn as the anger started to overwhelm her. "I have to save him."

"Tomorrow."

"What's the problem? We just get in the car and go." She was clenching her teeth to keep her volume down.

"Even I need to sleep." His irritation was becoming more evident and his grip on her arm was getting painful.

"Then I'll drive."

"No, you won't." She opened her mouth to retort, but he clamped a strong hand over it again. "Two minutes ago, you were falling asleep on your feet. Now you want to drive? You won't make it an hour. This is the perfect place to spend the night. We leave here; we might end up sleeping in the car on the side of the road again. So just stop arguing with me. We're staying here. Accept it." He left his hand there another minute.

She glared at him and jerked her head back when he released her mouth. "You're hurting my arm." Her words were filled with anger. He let go when she pulled away, standing. "You're such a creep." she didn't wait for his lead. Instead, she stormed off for the nearest exit, not caring if he followed.

* * *

**A/N: Another one down. I've only got one more written in advance. So give me a couple days and I'll post it. **

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a review. What you're hoping to see happen, what you don't want to see happen, anything. Reviews really help get me inspired to write another chapter.**


	7. Honesty

Claire hated that she knew Sylar had a point. It didn't diffuse her anger however, as she flung open the door, exiting the warmth and light of the library. Ignoring the young men at the corner of the street, she headed down the block to where the car was parked.

"Hey sweet thing!" A man called from behind. Claire rolled her eyes but picked up her pace.

"Where you going?" Another masculine voice joined the first.

"Where's the stupid car?" she grumbled to herself, starting to get nervous. She didn't think they had parked so far away. When she reached the corner, she knew she was in trouble. They hadn't crossed the street to get to the library; she had either passed it or, more likely, taken a wrong turn leaving the large building. Not sure what she should do next, she spun to see the two men getting much to close.

"What's the matter baby? You lost?" They chuckled as they stopped only a few feet away from her.

"Don't worry, we found ya." The second guy moved to her left. The first started unbuckling his belt.

"Shit," she barely choked out. Memories returned of a similar situation when she was still in school. She hadn't even been able to escape one teenage boy, let alone two grown men. "Sylar," she whispered, sidestepping as the second started closing in on her. "Sylar!" she screamed as loud as she could, kicking Number Two in the groin and bursting into a run. Number One tackled her from behind. "Sylar!"

"Shut up you little slut!" Number One smashed her head onto the sidewalk. "Help me flip her over, man."

"Get off!" She fought as she was forced onto her back.

"Listen up, Bitch," Number Two ordered, face still set in pain. He produced a wicked looking knife. "My friend here is gonna put his shit in your mouth and you're gonna suck it. And then, you're gonna spread your legs for me like a good little whore. And if you don't?" He moved the knife close to her face. She longed to have the mobility to jam it into her body. She doubted they'd have much interest after that.

Number One was opening his pants and Claire thought she might vomit. "Anything you put in my mouth, I swear to god, I'll bite it off." Number One hesitated a moment and then bashed her head off the concrete so hard she saw lights. Number Two had moved to hold her legs still and was sliding his hand under the waistband of her pants.

"Sylar," she sobbed as Number One freed his erection. She clenched her eyes and mouth shut; expecting another blow. Instead, there was a gagging sound and all at once the weight was lifted off of her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the most beautiful thing in the world; Sylar held the two pinned against an old car. He was choking them, fury obvious on his face.

Their eyes bulged in terror as they slowly choked to death by invisible hands. She drug herself to her feet. Part of her thought she should stop him before he killed the strangers; but the other, larger part, said that they deserved it. How many other women had they done that and worse to? Besides, it was pure, undiluted Sylar she was dealing with now; she couldn't imagine him stopping just because she asked it of him. Before she could finish the debate with herself, they had both gone limp. Sylar twisted his wrists violently, snapping both of their necks and let their bodies fall to the ground.

He faced her, expression calm and cool except for his eyes, which traveled down her body. "Don't run off again." He walked passed her, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him. She tried to thank him, opening her mouth a couple times. Tears slipped down her cheeks and her grip tightened. He started to lift a hand, but changed his mind, settling for a nod, which she returned shakily. He led the way to the car and Claire stayed directly to his left, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

She cried silently, falling asleep in the car. The sudden absence of sound woke her and she pried her heavy eyelids open. They were parked in a nice, well lit neighborhood. "Stay here," he said, getting out of the car. The locks clicking into place behind him. He wasn't gone long, climbing back in quietly dropping a large shirt and blanket on her lap. She held them tightly to her chest, dozing off once again.

* * *

Heart thudding against her ribcage, Claire bit back the scream that had formed in her throat. Forcing herself to breath, she opened her eyes to the darkness. Fear tightened her chest as she struggled to see through the inky blackness. Was she alone? Had he realized how much trouble she was going to be and left her there? Fight it as she may, he made her feel safe. "Sylar?" she called in a tiny voice.

"Yeah." His voice startled her with its closeness.

Relief flooded through her body and she took an easy breath; the tightness gone. "Where are you?" she whispered to the air on her right, where the voice had come from.

"Here." His hand touched her shoulder briefly, before retreating into the night. She reached out blindly and found his bare leg not two inches from her head. She slid her hand up until she felt his briefs, and then pulled herself up until her face rested beside his thigh. "Claire," he warned.

"Please," she begged. "Just tonight. Please?" She kissed the soft cloth covering his leg; he grunted and shifted slightly. She kissed her thigh again, tears falling freely. "Please?"

"Tonight only," he bit off.

For a minute, she considered moving away but the thought of being alone in the darkness terrified her. So, instead, she hugged his warm leg to her and pressed her forehead to it. She wasn't even aware of falling back to sleep. She woke several more times throughout the night. Each time, she pulled herself closer to him and he accommodated her, assuring her that it wouldn't happen again.

The last nightmare had been particularly violent and she was unable to go back to sleep. She settled for cuddling even closer to the sleeping man. She was now, leaning on his chest, one leg on top of his. Claire was fairly sure she'd had assistance getting into that position. She pulled back a little to examine his features. He looked uncomfortable sitting in the corner with his head leaning awkwardly against the wall, but his face was serene. Every so often, he would grin and the arm that had found its way around her waist would squeeze. Looking down, it was pretty obvious what he was dreaming about, though she was strangely curious _who_ he was dreaming about.

After what she had just gone through, she knew it should frighten her. She simply couldn't find it within herself to fear him. Anything he wanted to do to her, she knew she wouldn't be able to prevent. Yet there he sat, comforting her, despite himself. He'd had ample opportunity to hurt her, to do what those others had tried to do, but he never had; not even when he was the terrible fiend stealing her powers. She knew there was a good man hiding inside the killer; if only he'd set him free more often.

Claire laid her head back on his bare chest and squeezed him softly, not wanting to wake him. She stayed still as long as her body would allow, but eventually she began fidgeting and shifting restless in an effort to ignore her full bladder.

"Enough," he grumbled.

She froze; she had planned to fake sleep when he awoke. But that obviously wasn't going to work now, so instead she untangled her body from his and sat self consciously, unsure what to do with herself. Again, she felt she should thank him, but the words wouldn't come, just a few unwelcome tears.

Staying clear of the window, Sylar made his way to check their surroundings. Apparently satisfied that they were undiscovered, he stretched and began dressing. When he'd finished, he turned and levitated a large brown shirt to her. "Put it on." He set about cleaning up their small mess; his indifferent mask was back in place. Once finished, he burned the small pile of garbage and headed out the door.

Sighing, Claire picked up the bag he had left behind and followed him wordlessly out the door. She had to jog to keep up with his long strides on the way to the car. Buckling in, she prepared for yet another long ride. Only knowing that they should reach her dad later in the day, boosted her spirits. Every so often, her mind would wander to the previous night's events and she'd force the emotions back and focus on the comfort Sylar had given her instead.

"You're angry with me." It wasn't a question.

"What? No," she answered without a pause. "Why…why would I be angry with you?"

"For killing them," he ground out. If she could see his eyes, she was sure they'd be filled with fury again.

"No," she said softly. He threw her a disbelieving stare. "You're the human lie detector. Am I lying to you?"

"…No."

"No." She was quiet for a minute but she could feel his curiosity. "Junior year," she smirked, "_before_ Homecoming, there was this guy; a football player. He-" She took a sharp breath. "Let's just say he would've liked those guys." She had to pause for a minute to assure she had control before she continued. "Well, the point is, afterwards, I tried to kill him." He raised an eyebrow. "I drove his car into a brick wall." She paused. "You were just more successful than I was."

He was silent for a few hours and Claire's anxiety turned towards finding her dad. She could feel the tension mounting. A sudden blast of guitar drew her back to the present. Sylar had flicked on the radio and was searching through the stations, stopping on Oldies. Claire was careful to not comment; she enjoyed the little moments when he let his guard down around her. She recognized many of the songs as some of her mother's favorites.

After a while, she began to wonder if something was wrong with their car; it kept making a low humming sound. When she turned to suggest swapping cars at the next town, she saw his lips moving slightly. She blinked a few times before realizing that the 'humming' was really Sylar singing lowly. She immediately diverted her eyes to the windshield, not wanting him to stop. Listening carefully, she was able to pick up occasional words and couldn't help but smile. Song after song, he sang in a barely audible hum. She wondered if he had done that previously, while she slept through the rides.

Nearly an hour later, the radio clicked off and he spared her a glance. "Almost there."

"Oh! Oh." She felt the nervous anticipation filter through her system again. "How long?"

"Thirty minutes. We'll find the library first; make sure he hasn't relocated."

She watched as they sped through a large town and then finally into a small city. The buildings passed quickly until they stopped at a gas station for a final fill-up before they would part. Uncertain why, she felt an urgency to leave. Sylar returned from the pay window. "We need to hurry." He shot her a furrowed brow look and threw the car into gear. "I don't know. It just feels wrong." He didn't speak as he kept a close watch on the rearview mirror; taking numerous turns.

"If we get separated, go to Fifth and Cantrell."

"Is that where my dad is?" He nodded, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket and shoving it into her hands. "Sylar," she swallowed, "I-"

"Save it," he cut across her, pulling into a large parking lot. "Let's make this quick." They jogged up a block and into the library. She hesitated in the fading light. "Claire?" He was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." She tried to ignore the twisting in her stomach. Throwing a glance at the corner of the street, she hurried after him. Would she always be afraid of libraries?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Sylar's POV. I've already started it, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to complete. Hopefully just a couple days. I'll get it to you guys as soon as I can.**

**Again, thanks for reading!! Please review and let me know what you're thinking.**


	8. Meeting Bennett

**Sylar's POV**

Sylar waited for Claire to catch up with him inside the door. Given her family's many talents, he was wary of any instinctual fear she might have developed. He could, however, understand her justified reluctance in the current situation.

She'd kept him up half the night with her nightmares. She was crying out and twisting around before he even got her out of the car. She awoke momentarily while he was carrying her and hit him so hard, she broke his nose. He very nearly left her there on the staircase, but the way she curled in on herself brought up a well of pity and he ended up picking her back up and resumed his course.

Next, he'd made the mistake of keeping her close. He'd laid her beside the corner he intended to sleep in. He was annoyed at the protective feelings he was developing for her; to care about someone was to give power to one's enemies. Sylar hated giving up power. A couple of times, he had moved to a different corner, but he kept being drawn back to be near her. He was irritated and a little disappointed with himself.

The first time that she woke up, he longed to be in a distant corner. What could be worse than caring? For others to know that you cared, of course. He was shocked at himself for the way he had acted while 'in love' with Claire. What had he been thinking by acting so openly?

When her soft hand slid up his leg, goose bumps erupted in its wake. He nearly acted like a fool when she kissed his thigh. Then, that delicate little hand had circled around to the inside, she probably had no idea what she was doing to him. Next, she had slid up to his waist and kissed softly just above his waistband. He'd had to clench his fists against that one. It didn't help that he could so vividly remember her soft little body, naked beneath him only the night before. He had almost denied her when she moved up to his stomach, her lips brushed across his abdomen and he wondered if she didn't actually have it all planned out.

By the time she had reached his chest, planting a single kiss in the middle, he had given up the resistance. He didn't even believe himself when he told her that it was the last time. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her and adjusted them until he was more comfortable. By sheer willpower, he avoided dipping his fingers into her golden curls. When he caught himself smelling her hair, he moved again so his head could rest on the opposite wall.

"Sylar? What is it?" Claire asked from right beside him.

"Nothing." He released the library door and led the search for the computers so he wouldn't be tempted to watch her body instead of their surroundings. Once located, he began hacking into the necessary systems. First, checking on the agents, then Noah. They appeared to be in town, but hadn't been able to pin him down yet. "He's on the move."

"My dad?"

"Yeah. We'll have to keep our heads down; agents are swarming the city looking for him."

"How do we find him?"

"We check out spots like this one. He's probably searching for information on you."

"Great," she grumbled. He watched her rub her temples and almost grinned at the habit.

That was possibly the hardest part of being with her constantly; keeping his mask in place. After that damn woman had manipulated him, he was left with a lingering trust in Claire. He frequently caught his guard slipping and on rare occasions it fell away completely. He was sure she'd noticed and the fact that she said nothing about it only fortified that trust, which frankly, terrified him. That was the moment he caught his hands reaching for her shoulders. He grunted in frustration as he pulled them away from the girl.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a vacation." She smiled at him. He loved that smile, the way her eyes lit up. When she flashed it, he was sure she could get whatever she wanted.

"Vacation would be nice." He shrugged, hoping she didn't see the effect that her grin had on him.

"Some place warm, with a beach."

An image of Claire in a bikini flashed through his mind. He forced himself to stop nodding and wiped the grin from his lips. "Snow. Lots of snow."

She grinned and shook her head. He watched the muscles in her shoulders tense as the worry came back to her eyes. Daydreaming time was over; back to real life. He stood and led the way to the front.

"Wait. I need to use the ladies." She trotted into the doorway on his left.

Sighing, he relaxed beside it to wait. Not even a minute later, five agents swept in. His back straightened automatically as their gazes fell on him.

"Sylar," his name was whispered from lip to lip. "Where's the girl?" one of the men asked a little louder.

He tilted his head as their eyes searched the room. "Killed her." A couple shifted anxiously. "Got what I wanted. Didn't need her anymore."

"You…you already had her ability," the lone woman said, nervously.

"There are other things to take from pretty little blondes." He stepped away from the wall, raising his hands, ready for a fight.

"You son of a bitch!" A voice yelled from above him. He tried to turn in its direction but an echoing bang rang out, followed by a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

"Come on, come on," a sweet voice said in a hushed tone. "Wake up!" He was vaguely aware of someone shaking his shoulders. "Why isn't he waking up?" He knew that angry voice, it was Claire.

"I don't know and you _shouldn't_ care, but we've got to go." Bennett?

"We can't just leave him here."

"Yes, we can. Now get up and let's go."

"I'm not leaving him like this."

"We don't have time for-"

"Then you shouldn't have shot him!"

"Keep your voice down. Do you want them to hear you?"

"No." She shook him again. "His eyes are clearing. It'll only be another minute. Sylar?" A gentle hand palmed his cheek. "Sylar?"

He sucked in a deep breath and felt his heart start to pump again. After a few blinks, his eyes came into focus. Claire was sitting over him, his head on her lap. She was covered in blood. Noah was squatting a few feet away, gun pointed at a door. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings as an alleyway.

Sitting up, he felt the back of his head; his hair was thick with blood but the wound was healed. "What happened?"

"Dad heard what you said about me and shot you." She passed him the bullet she had apparently dug from his skull. "I got you in the bathroom and we shoved you out a window. Sorry."

"Don't be." He pocketed the bullet, aware of the irony of her fishing around in his brain. "Why are we hiding?"

"Because Dad only got two of them. The other three ran, but they'll be back."

"With reinforcements," Sylar added. "It's time to move."

"That's what I've been saying for the passed five minutes," Noah growled. "We've got to find Capriah and get her to undo this mess."

"There's an idea," Sylar said. He'd like to get his hands on that woman.

"There's no reason to go after her. It's over." Claire glared at her father.

"It is?" Noah asked, uncertainly.

"Yes," they both agreed.

"Then why…"

"Dad," Claire interrupted him, "just let it go. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, this way." He led the way down the alley, away from the library. Sylar watched as she obediently followed. A few feet away, however, she stopped and looked back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

He tilted his head at her. Did she really expect him to go with them? He saw the realization dawn and with a look at her highly irritated father, jogged quickly back to his side. "What are you doing?"

"Just," she whispered, standing awkwardly, only inches from him. "Take care of yourself." She fidgeted for another moment and Sylar was starting to wonder what the hell she was waiting for.

"Claire!" Noah's hushed voice carried to them.

"Go, Claire," Sylar said, keeping his voice steady and cool.

"I don't love you," she whispered. Her beautiful eyes looked slightly watery as his dropped to the plump lip she was biting. He watched fascinated as she rose to her tiptoes and pulled his head down to kiss his lips. It was brief and their lips stayed shut, but it was possibly the best kiss he'd ever experienced.

He forced his hands to stay immobile at his side, away from her hips. When she pulled back, her hands slid down his chest. "I don't love you, either." He hid behind his mask.

* * *

**A/N: Did you see the last episode!?!? I don't know about all of you, but I want to see more episodes with Sylar in the rain. Wowza! Lol, don't forget to review.**


	9. Captured

**Claire's POV**

"Now Claire!" her dad snarled from behind her.

She didn't look in Sylar's eyes before she turned; she didn't want to see the cold indifference. She wanted to remember when they were soft and warm.

Not allowing herself to look back, she followed her father to his car. It was nicer than the one she and Sylar had stolen, but it was still blendable. Climbing in, she tried not to worry if Sylar was ahead of the agents too. "Where are we going now?"

"Away." Noah's voice was clipped and brimming with anger. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"Dad," she began.

"Claire, unless it involves a stealthy plan to bring about that killer's death, I don't want to hear it."

"He kept me safe. He brought me to you." She turned in her seat to stare at him. "Even after what you did to him. To both of us."

"Sit back and put on your seat belt." He paused but she ignored his words. "I did what was necessary, Claire. We would never have made it out otherwise. I do what I have to do, to keep you safe."

"That's such-" Tires screeching broke her rant. She turned her head in time to see the black van stop directly in front of them. She flung her arms up instinctively as she was thrown forward on impact. The windshield shattered and she was propelled into the van's side.

Everything went momentarily black as she died. A few seconds later, she took a deep breath and waited for her vision to clear. She groaned, rolling off of the smashed hood of her dad's car. "Dad? Dad!" She helped her leg back into a straight line so she could stand. Stumbling a little on a still broken ankle, she tried to get to him.

He was in the car, slumped against the wheel. It didn't look like he was moving. She could see a gash on his forehead, bleeding freely. She grabbed hold of the door handle but it was stuck. Struggling with it, she didn't notice the other van pull up or the agents jumping out. She barely even noticed the taser that caught her in the back, dropping her immediately.

* * *

Claire blinked several times, trying to wake herself up. She was in some sort of lab and there were several men in white coats, conversing quietly in the corner. She tried to get up, but found herself strapped to a table. Straps held her at her wrists, chest, stomach, hips, legs in two places, and ankles. They apparently wanted her highly immobile. Unfortunately, before she could work out much more, one of the men noticed she was awake.

"Ah, Miss Bennett. Lovely of you to join us."

"What do you want?" she said through clinched teeth.

"Now, now. No need to get yourself worked up just yet. We have a few questions for you. Then, should you prove uncooperative, we will try some…persuasion."

"Go to hell."

"Well, that's not a very good way to start, is it? We'll begin with the easy questions. Shall we?" He pulled a chair close to her head and sat with a clipboard resting on his crossed legs. The other three gathered around in similar fashion. "Rebel. What do you know about him?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm…What about the boy, Micah?"

"Never heard of him," she lied. She vaguely recalled meeting a kid by that name the night Peter almost exploded.

"Sure." He smiled at her. "What about one Hiro Nakamura?"

"…" She attempted to shrug her shoulders.

"Yes? What are his current abilities?"

"Haven't seen him in a while."

"The last time you saw him?"

"Can't remember." She knew she was a terrible liar and it was obvious the lab coat could tell it.

"Of course." He made a few notes on his paper. "Sylar?"

She swallowed. "He's a killer."

"I see. And on a more personal level?"

"…I don't know anything about him."

"Right. Well, I believe it's time to start a little of that persuasion we discussed. Mr. Krane, if you would, please." He stepped back, taking his stool with him; the others, again, followed his lead.

Krane came forward with an IV bag. She watched him as he punctured her arm and began the machine to pump the mysterious fluid into her.

"Thank you. Doctor Emden are you prepared?" the polite jerk asked.

An older man in the corner came forward. He held a surgical scalpel as he approached her with a sick grin. He stopped beside her and waited for the go-ahead nod. He made one long slice on her left forearm and it hurt like hell!

Claire jerked and turned surprised eyes on the man; her arm wasn't healing.

"Doctor West, shall I continue?" Emden sounded eager for more cutting.

"Not yet," the polite one, West, answered. "You see Miss Bennett; we've been anticipating your arrival for quite some time. We've created a new version of the ability controlling serum, just for you. Well, and for Mr. Sylar, of course. Given intravenously, it'll block your abilities, while still allowing you to remain completely conscious. Makes the persuasion much more effective. Don't you agree?"

She tried to not let her fear show, but she was sure he saw it. She swallowed hard, ignoring the burning in her arm. "Stop the IV." His neutral eyes watched her arm heal and she could see the curiosity there. She knew he was going to enjoy torturing her to watch her heal. "Now, about Mr. Sylar…"

* * *

**Sylar POV**

Sylar watched Claire walk away from him. He could never let her know how hard that was. At the same time, however, he felt relief that she was gone. He was on his own again; no one depending on him. No lives rested in his murderous hands, at least none that he intended to protect.

When Claire turned out of his sight, he strolled lazily out of the opposite end of the alley. He wanted to find another van belonging to the government; he liked owning one of their computers. Maybe he could get an ice cream somewhere while he waited.

He had just spotted a little stand, when the sound of crunching metal behind him made him stop. He stood frozen with indecision, arguing with himself, before growling his frustration and running towards the noise. He was so mad at himself that he nearly missed the agent with her gun pointed at him. Carelessly, he flicked his wrist and she flew backwards into a brick wall with a sickening thud.

There were three agents surrounding the car, guns drawn. He immobilized each of them and slammed them in a row against the wrecked van. He got to the car and was filled with disappointment; Claire was gone. Noah was barely conscious, leaning heavily on his door.

"Where is she?"

"Took her," Bennett groaned.

Sylar took a steadying breath before turning to the agents pinned against the van. "Where's you other van?" Two of them just glared back silently. The third looked nervously at them but kept his mouth shut. Sylar snapped the two stoic one's necks, then twisted the third's neck just enough to hurt but not damage. "Let's try that again. Where's your van?"

"T-two blocks down, w-waiting for the call." The shaking man was telling the truth.

"Make the call."

His hand shook as he pressed the button. "We've got Bennett." Seconds later a black van rounded the corner and slammed the brakes. Two masked gunmen jumped from the back.

"Thanks." Sylar snapped his neck and headed for the new arrivals. Wordlessly, he stopped their bullets and reversed their direction. He climbed into the van and stole a new computer. He was surprised they hadn't bothered to change their system after his previous theft. Hopping out of the vehicle, he ignored the gathering crowd and opened the computer on the hood of Noah's car. "Anyone coming for you?"

Bennett grunted noncommittally. "Hmm…a Petrelli?" The nearest agents were stuck in traffic halfway across the city. He looked up in time to see Peter and Nathan land, despite the startled crowd.

"Where's Claire?" Peter yelled, charging over.

Sylar turned when he got close. He expected a different reaction than the punch to the nose he received. It took every ounce of restrain the possessed not to kill the man. While he fought his rising temper, the hunger was beginning to sink in. Meanwhile, Peter continued to pound on him, which really wasn't helping his self control.

Sylar dropped to his knee under Peter's fist; the hunger broke through. He reached out a hand, stopping the youngest Petrelli's next blow. Sylar flung him against a nearby building and all the lingering spectators scattered and disappeared in search of safety.

He prowled up to the man he both envied and despised. Peter could have any power he wanted _and _he didn't have to kill to get it; he didn't have the hunger. If he had the man's ability, he could defeat the hunger. In the end, it would save dozens of lives.

When he raised his index finger, something slammed into him from behind, Nathan. He wouldn't mind having that ability either. But it could wait. He wouldn't have to kill to obtain it. He charged his hands and sent a non-lethal dose of electricity at the flyer, knocking him out cold.

"Now Peter, where do you think you're going?" Sylar pinned him to the wall again and raised his finger. Peter started screaming as Sylar started the slow incision. "Trying to hit me from behind; I thought you were the honorable type, trustworthy." He focused on keeping the line straight; he didn't want to damage such a valuable brain.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews! Please take the time to leave me another one. Let me know what you're thinking. ;)**


	10. Saving Claire

"Now Peter, where do you think you're going?" Sylar pinned him to the wall again and raised his finger. Peter started screaming as Sylar started the slow incision. "Trying to hit me from behind; I thought you were the honorable type, trustworthy." He focused on keeping the line straight; he didn't want to damage such a valuable brain. Suddenly, Claire's words floated unbidden through his mind.

* * *

"_Except Peter. He's the only one I can really trust." _

"_You love Peter."_

"…_I do."_

* * *

"Claire," Sylar whispered, dropping both his finger and Peter. He moved close to the coughing man, eyeing him intently. "You're going to help me."

Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not helping you," he said viciously.

"You will. Because she trusts you. And you're…talented."

"Peter," Nathan groaned, regaining consciousness.

"Nathan!" He ran to his brother's side; Sylar followed slowly behind. "You're alive." He sounded like he barely believed it.

"Yeah. Barely. Help me up."

"Barely," Sylar scoffed. Nathan sent him a scathing look. "I'll need you're help if I'm going to save her."

"Save who?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Claire. They have her. Together we can get her out." God, it grated on his nerves to ask Petrelli for help.

"Now wait just a minute," Nathan put up his hands.

"No." Sylar turned his burning gaze on the politician. "You need to get Bennett out of here before the rest of the agents arrive. Peter is going to fly us somewhere out of the way so we can make a plan."

"I don't think-"

"It's alright Nathan. Get Noah to the others." Peter grabbed Sylar and flew straight up.

"Pete!"

* * *

Sylar shrugged off his arm roughly as soon as his feet touched the ground, sending Peter stumbling for balance. He immediately opened the computer back up and started searching for Claire.

"How long until you're ready?" Peter asked, pacing. Sylar ignored him as he gathered information. "What are you doing? They have Claire! We have to go now!" Their faces were mere inches apart.

"We have to find her first."

"Building 26."

"No. They stopped using it for prisoners after a break-in."

"Then where is she?"

"Here," he pointed at the screen. He made a quick but thorough examination of the building's plans and defenses. Tracing out the best path for Peter, he committed it to the perfect memory that the Texas waitress had 'given' him.

"Look, there's Matt." Peter was bent over his shoulder. "And Daphne! They're on the same level."

"I'm not going there for them. Claire's my only concern."

"Oh come on. All those people, they need our help. We can get them all out."

"They mean nothing to me. But, you can do whatever you like after we find her." He shut the computer before Peter could point his heroic finger at it again.

"What does Claire mean to you?"

The question caught him off guard and he didn't have an answer for it. "That's between her and me. Not you."

"She's my niece." He crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter. Ask her, if you'd like." Sylar stashed the computer; he could come back for it later. "Let's go."

"We should get Noah and Nathan to help us."

"No."

"But-"

"Nathan would get in the way. And Bennett couldn't even protect her for the five minutes I left them alone!" He forced back the anger that his rising voice betrayed.

"The others…they _need _us."

"Do you even remember who you're talking to? I'm a killer. You go be the hero, _after_ we get Claire out."

Peter sighed, gripping Sylar and flying them to the location where they were holding the prisoners. It had already been several hours since they had taken her and Sylar dreaded what they'd been doing to the invincible girl.

Landing, Peter separated from him immediately. "Please? They're like us. We can't just leave them there."

"Claire's my priority, Peter. I'm getting her and getting out." Sylar watched as the younger Petrelli squeezed his eyes shut and sought out the best argument.

"Can't you at _least_ buy me some time? You know that's what Claire will want too. In fact, she'll probably fight you every step of the way if you don't." Sylar opened his mouth to retort, but Peter didn't give him a chance. "Yeah, I know, you can take her. But how pissed is she going to be afterwards?"

"What makes you think I care if she's angry?" He waited patiently to see the doubt cloud Peter's face. Sighing, he knew her do-good uncle was right and he didn't want to think too much about the answer to his own question. "Fine. I'll give you as much time as I can. But if things go bad, I'm getting her out of there."

Peter's face flooded with relief as he grabbed Sylar's wrist, absorbing his powers. He concentrated briefly before producing electricity in his palms, he let it fade away. Casually, he waved a hand at the door, opening it. He focused another minute, but shook his head. "That's it."

"Two of my favorites," Sylar admitted. They strode into the building, silencing the two guards before they could even react. They charged down the hallway, taking out another six guards. Finally7, they reached their destination, the med lab. "Looks familiar." It was set up much the same as the Company had done not so long ago. The exception being the dark windows that prevented them from seeing inside the cell.

"Meet you in the middle." Peter nodded and started to rise.

"No, you won't." Sylar shoved the doors wide and charge his hands, firing the electricity at a small cluster of doctors. Peter was taking out a guard and heading to the right. Taking the left, he opened the first door he came to. A small woman was hunched in the corner. He left the door open and entered the next. A doctor was hovering over a child, sticking a needle in her little arm. Sylar grabbed the man and threw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. The crying girl reached for his pant leg desperately but he stopped her with his telekinesis. "Let's move," he ordered, heading for the next door. He saw the first woman entering the next room. They progressed down the circular hall and still there was no sign of Claire.

As he came out of the last room, Peter was waiting on him with John, Patricia, and a large group of people. "She's not here. Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know. Matt!" Peter called as Parkman joined them with a few more people, including Daphne and Angel. He took one look at Sylar and began to invade his mind. "Matt, no! He's on our side." Peter stepped between them.

"Our side?" Matt looked unconvinced.

"Sort of," Peter agreed.

"Temporarily," Sylar added. "We don't have time for this." Anger was beginning to overcome him. He fought it back. Hunger always followed anger.

"He's right. We need a computer."

"We need to get these people out," Matt argued.

"Then get going. We have a job to do." Peter threw as he headed towards the doctor's station, littered with cooked bodies. Sylar followed him as Matt led the others out. Peter was searching the computer when a flash caught Sylar's eye. He turned to see a metal secure door in its own little hallway. He dropped a hand heavily on Peter's shoulder. "What is it?" Peter asked, glancing at the focused man.

"Door." He left Peter to continue searching. Slowly, he pushed open the heavy door and quietly dispatched the surprised guards on the other side. The clear window revealed a bruised Claire lying strapped to a table. A solution that must block her abilities steadily pumping into her veins.

"Sylar?" Claire asked, staring at him, but not trusting her eyes.

He let the dead man's body fall to the floor. "Yeah," he answered. He touched her bruised cheek before pulling the IV from her arm. He worked on the restraints next, pleased to see the bruises starting to heal. Once her arms were freed, he started on the one holding her waist to the table. Before he could move to her legs, she sat up, wrapping her arms around him. He held her tightly, closing his eyes.

"Gotta hurry. They're on their way up." Peter ran into the room and freed her feet and legs quickly, ignoring their intimate moment. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she answered. They started to run towards the exit, but they heard the agents approaching. So, they turned and headed up the stairs to the roof. "Great. Now what?"

"Can't go down," Peter observed. There were dozens waiting at the bottom of the building. "Maybe-"

"Sylar, no!" Claire screamed over Peter. "What are you doing?" Both she and her uncle were being flown through the air, towards the top of a neighboring building. They had just reached safety when agents exploded out of the door, shooting Sylar with at least six tasers, dropping him to his knees. He used the last of his energy to send them to the next building over.

"Claire, we gotta go."

"No! Sylar!" she screamed. She couldn't see them well but it was obvious he was still trying to fight. "Peter, please," she pleaded.

He took a deep breath and reached a hand out. Eyes squinted, he flicked a few others out of his way. He grabbed Sylar and started pulling him closer. It was harder than he imagined. Getting him to the opposite building, he dropped him and took a moment to rest.

"Nathan, no! Let. Me. Go! Peter!" Claire grabbed him. Nathan was trying to fly her to safety but she kept a firm grip on her uncle.

"Nathan, give me your ability," Peter demanded, grabbing the back of his brother's bare neck. "Go with him Claire. We're right behind you." He flew towards Sylar and she stopped struggling with her biological father.

When they finally landed, she saw many faces she knew, mostly people with abilities and her father. "Claire!" He shoved Nathan away and wrapped her in a hug. "How did you? Peter? Peter got you out?"

"Not by myself," Peter announced, landing and immediately letting go of the other man. "Matt make it?" He scanned the crowd.

"Yeah, we all got out." Matt broke through the crowd to hug Peter. "Thanks, brother."

"What's he doing here?" Noah asked bitterly, glaring at Sylar.

"He helped." Peter thumped him on the back once before greeting several others.

Claire was moving forward, to stand beside him, when a little girl suddenly lurched from the gathered people. She wrapped short arms around his waist and everyone seemed to freeze. One of the women gasped and watched with large terrified eyes. Sylar's eyes found Claire and he gestured to the child with his chin.

"Come here, sweetie." Claire removed the girl and patted her head. "Do you know who that is?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "He's my hero."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so obviously there's not going to be much left. Maybe a chapter or two. Not sure yet. **

**Let me know if there's anything you want to see happen before it's over. Thanks for all the reviews and adds guys! **


	11. Plans

"He's my hero." People began to shift about awkwardly, some mumbling incredibly.

Claire smiled at the little girl and whispered in her ear, "Mine too." They blast Sylar with the full power of two adoring smiles and he shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know where your mommy is?"

The girl smiled and pointed to a scared woman, still watching wide-eyed. "Kerrie, come here, love." Claire watched amazed as the girl stepped sideways away from her body, effectively making an exact copy of herself, which moved over to her mother. "All of you honey," the mom chided.

Claire heard Sylar's rough breathing and looked up to see him watching the little one intently as she merged her two bodies.

"Fascinating," he said softly, tilting his head. His hand started to rise and Claire stepped hastily in front of him. His cold eyes locked on hers and he gritted his teeth. She could see him battling the hunger, his hands fisted and he rocked forward on his toes. "Peter," he growled.

"What?" Peter turned when he heard his name.

"Knock him out," Claire instructed. Peter hesitated, confused. "Now!" Quickly, her uncle gripped Sylar's wrist then sent a ball of electricity at his chest. While it in no way affected his consciousness, it was painful enough to distract him, allowing him to beat the hunger back. He slouched forward, surprised when he was caught by both Claire and Peter.

"Thanks," he murmured. He lifted his arm free of Peter's shoulder but let Claire keep her arm supportively around his waist.

"Claire," Noah barked. She turned to see him ushering forth a nervous looking Capriah. "You see this?" He gestured violently at them.

"It's not me," she defended, hands up.

Claire sighed but didn't release her hold on Sylar. What she desperately wanted was a few minutes alone with him. While, she longed to be wrapped safely in his arms again; she could at least be thankful for an excuse to touch him. Judging by the arm he had left slung over her shoulder, she guessed he was enjoying the closeness too. She honestly couldn't believe he came back for her, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Then explain it to me." He had a brutal grip on the woman's arm.

"Dad, she's not doing anything. I told you this already," Claire began.

"Claire, stay out of this honey. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand!" She dropped her hold on Sylar, taking a step forward.

"Not this, you don't. Your mind's been clouded."

"No, it's not. Not anymore."

"Claire! Please."

"That's enough," Sylar said in a low voice. When Noah opened his mouth to retort, Sylar raised a hand, squeezing his neck lightly. "I said that was enough. We know what you did to us, Noah. Claire's a sweet girl, the forgiving type. Do you think I am?" Bennett made a choking sound. "Why do you suppose than, that you're still alive?" His eyes slid to his daughter. "Don't push me, Noah." With one last squeeze, he released the older man's throat and Bennett took a large gasping breath.

"We need to get everyone squared away," Peter said, dispelling most of the tension. "Claire, come on, I'll show you the bunks." He grabbed her hand, leading her to the back.

Several feet away, they stopped, looking back at the men still staring their hatred at each other. "Sylar," Claire called softly. "Are you coming?"

With a wicked grin at her father, he turned to follow them. He only hesitated a second when the tiny voice wished him a goodnight. Not trusting himself to look at the child, he simply nodded and continued on his way.

The 'bunks' Peter led them to, turned out to mostly just be mattresses lying on the hard, concrete floor. "This is it. It's not great, but it's the best we got. There aren't really enough to go around either, even with us working in shifts. So, we let the children go first, then the women. If there's any left, the men take them on alternating nights." He shrugged.

Claire doubted Peter had slept on one in a long while. She hesitated, waiting as Nathan led the other newcomers in. The children soon made their ways onto the beds. Many of the women shared a mattress with their children. Nathan gestured for the rest of the women to find a place.

Biting her lip, Claire stepped over to the nearest bed and raised a shoulder. The women settled and Nathan waved the men in to locate their families and take the floor beside them or to share the mattress if there was room. Several single women paired up, to open a few mattresses for the men. Claire turned awkward eyes on Sylar.

He stepped close to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be back. Stay here."

She grabbed his forearms anxiously. "Where are you going?"

"Peter and I need to take a little trip. Don't wander off." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Be right here when I get back," he whispered against her skin.

"Hurry back." He stepped away, leading the staring Peter away by the shoulder. He needed to get back to that rooftop where he stashed the government computer.

Claire watched him go, with a knot in her stomach. The last time he had left her, she was caught within five minutes. She removed the shirt he had stolen for her and laid on the bed, remembering why she had needed a new shirt in the first place.

The look on his face when he slid inside of her for the first time. His hands gently guiding her movements. That amazing friction created between their bodies. The surprise when he pushed back in when she expected him to pull away. That delicious tingle that sent waves of pleasure through her entire body. His larger body simply lying atop of her afterwards.

Sighing, Claire rolled onto her side. She had no idea it could be like that. A couple of her friends in Texas had had sex, but the way they described it just didn't compare.

Someone coughed uncomfortably beside her. She opened her eyes to see Matt's raised eyebrows and pink cheeks.

"Oh! I…you…hi Matt." She felt more than a little embarrassed at being caught while thinking about… "No. No! Tell me you weren't…"

The former cop scratched the back of his head and his cheeks turned a shade deeper. "Sorry," he whispered. "I was just scanning the room. And you were practically screaming at me."

"Oh my god." She was mortified. If he told her father, either one of them, things would really explode.

"No, I won't tell them. Trust me; I don't want to be that messenger."

"Get out of my head!" she hissed, worried about what other private moments would be shared, like Sylar's singing in the car.

"Right. Sorry. I'm out." He held up his hands. "We're going back soon; taking the fight to them. I was just checking morality levels."

"How soon?"

"A day or two. We've been planning this for months. Things apparently stalled a bit when I got captured."

"How are we doing it?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything." He wiggled a finger between them. But dropped it when he saw her face go cold. "Claire, not everyone's going. Only those with powerful offensive or defensive abilities we can use are going."

"A human shield isn't powerful or useful enough for you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look," he rubbed his forehead. "I'm all for you coming. But Nathan and Bennett, that's a whole other story."

"Peter?"

"Goes back and forth."

"Matt?" Daphne called softly from several beds over.

"I gotta," he thrust a thumb over his shoulder at his girlfriend. Claire nodded. "Claire…I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She rolled away and waited for Sylar to get back or for sleep to overtake her, whichever came first.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this one was a little short. Sorry. Great requests so far girls! I'm definitely using a few of them. Let me know if anything else comes to mind.**

**Musicae4840: Hope the little girl's ability was cool enough for you! I could see being in two places at once as being something very attractive to Sylar. **


	12. Growth

**Claire P.O.V. **

Claire blinked a few times against the darkness; something had woken her. A hand lightly pushed the hair away from her face. As her eyes adjusted, Sylar's face became visible, hovering near her own. She wished the lights were brighter so she could see the mood of his eyes.

Her breath caught when he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. Without taking any time to consider it, she reached up with her hands and guided his mouth down to hers. As their lips connected, they shared a sigh of relief.

His mouth moved slowly against hers as he deepened the kiss. Sylar moaned softly when her fingers slid into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Her other hand followed his neck, down his shoulder to grip his bicep. He moved his naked chest over to press against hers, pushing her into the mattress. Mewing, she shoved the covers away and bent a knee to press it to the soft cloth of his briefs at his hip. Encouraged, he laid fully atop her, using his ability to cover them back up to the waist, hand sliding down her bent leg to cup her bottom. Their mouths worked together as they ground their hips against each other.

Never taking his lips from hers, his hand left her bum to travel up her body, dragging her shirt with it, cupping her small breast. Hips still sending sparks of intensity through her, he gently massaged the mound, coaxing more noises from her and wilder moves from her hips. Tearing their lips apart, he pulled the shirt from her young body. His hand immediately resumed its work as he kissed his way to the free one, sucking her nipple lightly between his teeth. The hand in his hair fisted and tugged.

Her movements became erratic and she whimpered in frustration. "Please," she begged, feeling desperate.

"Ssshh," his lips closed over hers again. "We have to be quiet," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. She nodded her understanding, as her grip on his arm increased. Mimicking him, she nipped his earlobe and he grunted into her shoulder. She watched, pleased, when he tilted his head to bare his neck to her. She skimmed her lips down his throat and his hand slid down her soft tummy and a couple fingers tucked into the waistband of her pants. Going back up his neck, she kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin. His hips had started moving against her while his hand slipped inside of her pants and underwear to hold her bottom.

Leaning on his elbow for support, his lips brushed across her collarbone making her gasp. Licking and sucking his way up to her mouth, he pushed down her pants. Between her wiggling and his feet, they were off in ten seconds flat, immediately followed by his briefs.

His hand reached down to bring her legs up, resting on her upper thigh. She could see a sudden hesitancy on his face. Her grip on his hair eased and she lowered her hand to his rough cheek. His eyes closed again and he leaned into her palm. Looking at her once more, he still hadn't moved. "I…" he whispered, "I…" He rubbed a chunk of her hair between his fingers.

Her eyes softened as she realized what he was trying to tell her. "Me too," she whispered back, stroking his cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth dropped open as he slowly moved forward. Before long both were panting and slick with perspiration.

Claire bit her lip to strangle the cries that were threatening to spill out. Opening her eyes, she saw Sylar's eyes were glazed as he watched her face. He had a look of concentration furrowing his brows and his jaw seemed locked in place. Reaching up, she kissed him furiously.

As the orgasm exploded through her body, she opened her mouth in a silent scream, her back arching severely. He let loose a series of grunts and stiffened above her, then he sighed relief and relaxed on top of her.

Neither moved as they struggled for breath. Sylar seemed content to stay there all night as he peppered little kisses across her neck and shoulder. Suddenly, he groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes barely able to peek above his shoulder.

"Shift change," he growled, rolling off of her. Grabbing their clothes, he dropped his shirt and her pants on the bed, pulling on his own briefs. Claire scrambled to get herself covered before anyone had the chance to see her. Sylar hadn't even bothered with his pants as he crawled back under the covers with her.

She experienced a moment of panic about what the others would say when they saw them sharing a bed. But, as Sylar's arm wound around her waist and pulled her to his chest, she forgot that she should care. Luckily, none of those changing-out happened to be related to her or concerned enough to care.

"Don't worry; Noah, Nathan, and Peter are all studying the computer I gave them. We're going in tomorrow night." He kissed her tenderly behind the ear as her heart began to thud in her chest.

"I'm going with you. I don't care that they don't want me to." She turned to look over her shoulder at him, expecting an argument.

"Of course you are, " he responded unsurprised by her demand and kissed her on the nose. "And you're staying by my side the entire time."

"I am?" She was so used to the men in her life trying to protect her that she was a little stunned by his easy acceptance.

"Yes," he stroked her hair, "Do you think I'm going to leave you here only to have you find a way to follow us on your own? No. You're coming with me, where I can keep you safe. Besides, you're useful."

"…You think I'm useful?"

"No one else can claim to have killed me, not only once, but twice."

"But you never stayed that way." She kissed his hand, thankful for that fact.

"Well, the first time would've been it for me if I hadn't taken your ability." He paused. "I am sorry for that." He squeezed her tightly and she rewarded him with a pat to the thigh as she yawned. "And the second time, you did fantastic, the fire was just so intense that it melted the glass right out of my brain."

"Typical," she quipped with another yawn.

He chuckled and whispered, "Go to sleep, Claire. Lots of planning to do tomorrow. And you've got to find your underwear before someone else does."

Smiling, she gave him a half-hearted slap to the arm.

**Sylar P.O.V.**

Sylar held her, content for the first time in his life as he trailed a hand smoothly over the curve of her hip. He never imagined he'd have the chance to feel her beneath him again. And yet, there he lay, hopeful that he could encourage her to take the top next time. And he felt complete confidence that there would be a next time.

He was also surprised at the words that danced on his tongue, begging to be spoken. They had even started to tumble out but the image of her strapped to that damn table being tortured stopped him. What would people do to his Claire when they discovered the feelings between them?

And yet a giant bubble of relief and gratitude filled him when she revealed she felt the same. How could he view that as a negative thing?

Leaning up on his elbow, he slid a few curls through his fingers. He really adored her hair. He glanced around the room; taking in his surroundings more out of habit than anything. Unfortunately, his eyes fell on that very talented little girl.

His gaze focused on her, refusing to look away. He could feel it gnawing at the back of his mind, the hunger. The amazing things he could do with that power. One half of him, the Gabriel piece, could stay with Claire, protect her. The other half, Sylar, could continue his quest for abilities. After they took out the Division, of course. In fact, having two of himself during that battle could be invaluable.

The others would be angry, naturally. Peter may try to kill him, Noah would definitely help him. But, in the end, Parkman and the flying Petrelli would convince them to wait. They needed him tomorrow.

Slowly, his finger started to rise towards the little girl. He paused, observing her face while she slept on; she was restless. Nightmares, no doubt; about the facility they rescued her from. They…he rescued her from. She had called him her hero. Closing his eyes, he tried to push back the memory of the tiny child crying while the doctor stuck a needle in her arm, at the same time part of him clung to it and tried to recall every detail.

Another face sprung to the front of his mind; another terrified little girl. Molly Walker. She had screamed in horror when he opened her mother's head. He had turned to watch her climb through the thin wooden door. He had left her though; children weren't his style.

Opening his eyes, he took a deep cleansing breath through his nose and lowered his hand back to Claire's hip. He didn't need her ability, he was powerful enough on his own.

**A/N: Yup. Couldn't resist throwing the little girl in there for one last temptation before the big fight, which should be next chapter. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Smithsbabe65 and one new fan: I hope the lack of spoken "I love you's" didn't disappoint you too much. At least it was implied. **


	13. Responsibility

**A/N: Nothing I write could compare to Sylar's punishment of Danko on the finale. **_**That**_** was perfection. But, as requested by smithsbabe and one new fan here's your fight. Also, sorry if things are a little funky. My computer is down and this is a very old!!! loaner.**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Sweetheart," he half whispered. "You need to wake up."

Claire blinked bleary eyes up at the man leaning over her. "Nathan?" Her voice was rough with sleep.

"Yeah Claire. If you want to see us off, you need to get up." He smiled that tight-lipped grin of his at her.

"Oh!" She sat up in a rush, nearly cracking heads with her father. She looked to her left where Sylar had been curled around her the night before. Where had he gone? Confused, she looked at Nathan but he was straightening his cuffs. "I'll just be a minute." She smiled fakely for his benefit.

"Alright, but hurry up." He patted her leg a couple of times before rising and leaving the room.

"Right," she agreed, distracted. She let her eyes search the shadowed portions of the room, but she didn't see any sign of Sylar. Had she only imagined last night? No, she hadn't. She was still wearing his shirt. She glanced around the room again; most of the beds were empty. Closing her eyes, she brought the collar of his gray t-shirt to her nose, breathing deeply. It still carried the fresh clean smell of him. She loved that scent; it was uniquely Sylar.

Where was he? Claire suddenly snapped to attention, they were getting ready to leave. Without her! She flung the covers aside and barely caught sight of her underwear peeking out from under the edge of them. Smiling a little, she shoved them into her pants pocket and jammed the shoes on her feet. She took off at a jog, heading towards the hushed sound of voices coming from nearby.

**Sylar's P.O.V.**

Sylar woke early, loving the feel of Claire's body pressed up against his. She had managed to wrap herself around him while they slept. Just as he was considering the ways to wake her, a choking noise from the left caught his attention. A glance in its direction revealed Matt Parkman lying beside a blond woman, looking determinedly in the opposite direction.

He didn't bother to put up a block against the man; if he was reading his thoughts a few moments ago, there wouldn't be much point to it anyways. Instead, he ran a finger down her soft cheek and smiled when she nuzzled against it. He leaned low, placing his lips to the shell of her ear, whispering, "I love you, Claire."

She hummed softly and pressed herself closer, still sleeping soundly. He held her tightly and tried not to care when he heard the Petrelli's footsteps coming towards him.

"Matt," Peter greeted.

The cop nodded in acknowledgement before kissing the woman's temple and rising.

"Sylar." Nathan gritted his teeth as they stopped beside the bed. His eyes hardened as he watched Sylar slowly release Claire.

He stood up from the bed, pulling his pants on at the same time. He couldn't help but grin at the furious look Nathan threw him. The older man balled his fists and clenched his jaw.

"Nathan," Peter said calmly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder before turning back to Sylar. "We want you to look over our plans. We're leaving in a few hours."

Sylar nodded and waited for them to lead the way.

"You wanna put on a shirt?" Nathan snipped, looking pointedly at his bare chest.

Sylar let his eyes slide down to Claire, where she had curled on her side. "No. I think I'll leave it where it's at." He barely resisted the urge to lean down and run a hand through her hair. That's when he saw a pair of underwear dangling off the edge of the bed. Casually, he flicked his fingers, tucking the material under the blanket while simultaneously covering the chin.

"I got a spare," Peter said, pulling his brother way. "Let's go."

Sylar followed, intrigued by Peter's apparent acceptance of his…relationship with the man's niece.

After a quick run through of the big plan, Sylar found and pointed out several potential flaws. It wasn't long before he grew bored. The 'troops' were gathering and he knew he had to wake Claire up soon. He wanted her by his side the entire morning preparing but he knew he had to limit the argument time available to her fathers. The longer they had to talk about it, the greater the chance of a fight erupting. Claire was going with him, period. He didn't need permission.

"Hello," a small voice whispered from beside him. He looked down to see Kerrie standing very closely to him.

"Hello," he responded carefully. Though he felt the hunger for her ability, it wasn't too hard to ignore. "Where's your mother?"

Kerrie smiled and pointed across the room to where her mother stood with a copy of the little girl. "Mommy said don't talk to you. Jenny said you're bad. Are you?"

He opened his mouth for the natural affirmative response, but stopped to really consider the question. He still had nasty impulses but he was controlling them. He felt more in control than he had since discovering his ability. Tilting his head, he considered. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Mommy said you want to hurt me." She blinked large brown eyes at him.

With a sigh, he knelt down beside her. He took in the gaze that seemed to be much too knowledgeable of such things. "Can I be honest with you?" She nodded, hands playing with a bow on her shirt. "Sometimes I want to hurt you." He paused, watching her eyes dampen. "But I'm not going to."

"Promise?"

"…Yes." He waited seeing a smile begin to form and brighten her pretty face. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes!" She grabbed his hand and he forced himself to remove her grip gently.

"I don't want to be bad anymore." Her smile grew even bigger and she bounced on her toes. "Remember, it's a secret."

She nodded seriously and pretended to zip her lips shut and throw away the key. "Uh oh. Mommy wants all of me."

"Then you'd better go." He was glad he didn't kill the kid; he was beginning to like her.

"Sylar!" Claire called from across the room, drawing stares. He stood as Kerrie raced to join her bodies. He saw the moment her eyes landed on him, the tension on her face eased and she made her way over to him. He grinned when he noticed she was still wearing his shirt. "Hey," she greeted, brushing her fingers against his hand.

"Claire." He ran a hand over her hair and down her back, lingering on her waist.

"Alright people, we have ten minutes before we leave. Now's the time for goodbye's," Noah announced. He immediately moved over to his daughter. He glared at Sylar's hand, resting on her hip. "Claire, we'll be back before you know it." He pulled her into a hug and away from Sylar.

"Dad, I'm-" she began but was interrupted by a newcomer.

"Don't worry, Claire. We'll all come back." Nathan held her by the upper arms. He looked like he wanted to embrace her, but wasn't confident about how he'd be received. Again, she started to speak but was stopped by another hug.

"Stay here and stay safe," Peter said softly in her ear.

"I can't," Claire burst out before someone else had a chance to stall her.

"Now Claire-" Nathan began.

"Claire, please-" Noah spoke at the same time. Peter merely sighed and released her.

"I'm going with you."

"No," Noah and Nathan chimed in together.

"Yes. Sylar's wants me there and I want to be there. I'm going to make sure he's able to get the job done."

"Two furious glares were then directed at him. "It's not _his_ choice," Bennett growled.

"Of course it is, Noah," Sylar stated casually. "She's my responsibility now. And I want to keep her where I can protect her."

"She's _my_ daughter! That makes her _my _responsibility." His eyes blazed behind his glasses.

"You're wrong."

"We don't have time for this," Peter rubbed his neck.

"I'm sure that's no coincidence." Noah was obviously itching to grab his gun. "Matt!"

"Yeah?" Parkman answered from a few feet away.

"I'm sorry to do this, Claire. Matt, tell her how Sylar really feels about her. He's using her and she needs to know."

"I don't think he is," Matt replied awkwardly, trying to keep his voice low. "I listened randomly all night long, just like you asked. I haven' t found any ulterior motives. He's in love with her."

"That's ridiculous," Nathan dismissed.

"But that's just it, it makes perfect sense to both of them."

"Go deeper," Noah instructed.

Matt shook his head. "I can only go as far as he lets me."

"Go ahead. I won't block you." Sylar crossed his arms and waited for the invasion.

"Later." Peter stepped between them. "We have to go now."

"She stays here." Noah hauled her to the side by her arm.

"Then so do I." Sylar moved beside her.

"Or we could all stop pretending I'm not even here, and go take care of the Division before our window closes," Claire huffed.

"Fine. But this is _not_ over," Noah said through gritted teeth.


	14. The Big Fight

**A/N: Okay so I lied last chapter, sorry. Here's the fight.**

_Claire's P.O.V._

Claire stepped carefully behind Sylar, trying to be as silent as he was. It seemed effortless for him to move with such stealth; she couldn't help but admire it. Suddenly, his lionesque movements halted. His hand reached back to motion her to a stop.

She held as immobile as possible, stilling her breath even while her heart pounded erratically. Time dragged by while she waited, not knowing the reason for their caution. Finally, there was a flurry of movement; two men rounded the corner directly in front of them. Meanwhile, Sylar raised his hands quickly, grabbing them around the neck telekinetically and twisting his wrists, snapping their necks. He moved their bodies several feet behind Claire's position.

She caught the worried glance he spared her. She gave hi9m a quick nod; she hoped he understood that she wasn't going to hold anything that happened during the mission against him. He looked at her and gave a faint, almost sad, smile. She wasn't sure what that look meant but she would have to wait until later to find out; Sylar had already began moving again.

They were creeping along the third level of the building when the alarms suddenly started blaring, the emergency lights flashing. She heard him mutter beneath his breath, something about incompetence. She expected them to abandon the sneakiness but still he kept them to the shadows, though he didn't seem quite as concerned with the noise they made.

At last, they reached their destination, the room containing all the information on 'specials'. Claire pulled out her cell and handed it to Sylar. She turned her attention to the doorway behind them. It was her responsibility to make sure no one interfered while Sylar plugged Micah into the Division's system and then destroyed all the paper evidence.

She sucked in a deep breath, alerting Sylar, as the door began to open. She removed her father's spare gun from her hip and nervously pointed it at the door. The door, however, remained open only a crack until a metallic clinking rolled across the floor, the door then snapped shut.

"Grenade," she whispered, trying to protect her head with her arms as she dove on top of it. She could only hope to absorb most of the blast to save Sylar.

"No!" he yelled from behind her just a fraction of a second before the blast deafened her.

As her brain awoke from death, she saw her lover's strained face above her. She reached a bloody hand up to his cheek.

"Claire, don't you _ever_ do something so stupid again."

She tried to stand but began to panic when her body didn't obey her command. "What-" she choked out.

"You're still healing." His eyes drifted to her midsection then flashed back to her face. "It's gonna take some more time."

"T-time? We don't have time." Again she tried to stand but to no avail.

"You don't have a choice." Confused, she lifted her head to see what had happened to her body, but he tried to stop her, "Don't."

She paused but knew she had to see. Her mouth fell open as she saw her lower body slowly regenerating itself out of her stomach. "My god," she gasped. Glancing at the room surrounding them, she saw it was covered in blood and body parts.

Claire very nearly retched when she saw her hips and legs lying discarded across the room. "Are you…" she whispered, suddenly remembering why she had launched herself onto the grenade in the first place. Her eyes traveled his body.

Sylar's shirt was torn in several places and he was absolutely smothered in blood; though she suspected it was mostly hers. "I'm fine," he answered, shaking his head. "The paper's taken care of," he gestured to the still smoldering pile of ash, "and Micah's done too. It's almost over."

"Almost?" She risked a look down and saw her body too, was almost near completion. Her feet were sprouting from her legs. Then her eyes widened as she noticed something she hadn't before. "I'm naked!"

_Sylar's P.O.V._

He couldn't help himself; he chuckled. Shaking his head, he glanced around the room. "Just…don't watch alright?" He waited until he was sure she wasn't looking before stripping her old legs of their pants. He grinned when the panties fell out of her pocket. He thought about handing them to her with a smirk, but chose to put them in his own pocket instead.

Turning back, he saw she had sat up and was watching as skin grew to cover her newly-formed toes. He tossed the bottoms to her and turned his back so she could cover herself. He waited patiently, watching the door, listening for any more agents to join the previous three in the pile of ash.

Little hands circled his waist as her body pressed against his back. "Thank you," she mumbled into his shirt.

"We have to move," he said, staying still despite his words. She sighed and released him. Sylar took a moment to harden himself in preparation of more killing. "Let's go."

He led the way out and into the hallway, Claire close to his heels. A loud explosion sounded from their right. They turned to face the threat just as Peter staggered around the corner towards them. His chest was a mess of minced meat. He shot a feeble blast of lightening behind him and collapsed to his knees.

"Peter!" Claire screamed, running towards him. All of a sudden Nathan flew around the same corner Peter had escaped from. He didn't even pause as he snatched her up in mid-stride and flew rapidly towards the exit.

"No! Sylar! Peter!" Her screams echoed long after she had disappeared.

Pissed, Sylar almost followed immediately behind. But, his eye was caught by the slumping figure forming another ball of electricity.

"Run," he gasped, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Unexpectedly, he shot the lightening towards Sylar, who flinched away and charged his own hands. A scream of agony ripped through the hall from directly behind him. He spun to see Noah's burnt figure fall to the ground, dropping a large knife.

Sylar barely had time to fire his powers down the way, over Peter's head, catching the agents making their way towards them. He grinned as he recognized Danko among the fallen. He slit the man's throat as an extra precaution before abandoning the attack. The mission was complete; he had only to evacuate the building before they leveled it.

He wiped his hands as clean as possible on one of the men's shirts. A weak cough reminded him that he wasn't alone.

Peter lay on his side, barely breathing, covered in blood. Sylar took the time to squat down in front of him, tilting his head. "Can't just leave you here, can I?"

"Go," Peter said with massive effort.

"Always the noble one." He ran a finger across the man's forehead, following the path he desperately wished to carve open. "Must be where she gets it from. Certainly didn't come from her paternal figures." Peter blinked glassy eyes up at him. "You really should stop tempting me like this. It's not in my nature to keep choosing her over myself."

"Yes…it…is." Peter's eyes closed. His breath was shallow and slow, heart pumping softly without real rhythm.

Sylar sighed and looked longingly at Petrelli's forehead again. "No. It's not."

_Claire's P.O.V._

"Let go of me!" Claire screamed. She punched every inch of the men holding her that she could reach. She wasn't even sure who they were. Nathan had delivered her to them before returning to the larger group, using various abilities to destroy the building's foundation. "They're still in there! Nathan! Please, you can't do this!"

She struggled even harder when it started to tremble. It was collapsing in on itself, the noise hurting her ears. "No!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Sylar could survive the destruction, as long as his head remained uncrushed. But with an entire building falling on him, those just weren't good odds. And Peter, poor Peter. And her dad. Where was he? Was he still inside too? What was Nathan thinking? "Stop! You have to stop," she sobbed.

As the dust settled, the men restraining her let her fall to the ground. She was a swirl of mixed emotions, but the only one she seemed capable of expressing was grief.

"Claire." Nathan approached her cautiously. "Honey."

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"I did what had to be done." He sounded so confident with his smooth politician's voice.

"What did you do?!" she scre3amed, scrambling to her feet. "What the _hell_-"

"Claire, that's enough," Nathan responded gruffly. He tried to grab her shoulders but she shoved him off and punched him square in the nose, throwing all of her weight into the blow. He gave a yell and covered his face, backing away from her. She could see the blood leaking past his hands.

"How could you?" she accused, balling her fist for a second attack.

"Claire!" Her name was being hollered from near the fallen building. She could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Sylar throwing chunks of concrete out of his way to reach her. He had something slung over his shoulders. She started running to him, intent on wrapping her arms around him. "Hurry. We don't have much time," he called, rushing toward her.

As she drew near, she realized it was Peter he was carrying. "Oh god." She dropped to her knees beside them. "I-what do I do?" She panicked; she needed a syringe to heal him.

"Touch him," Sylar instructed, guiding both of her hands to her uncle's face. "Let him absorb your ability."

They waited breathlessly, silently. Nathan and many of the others had drawn near. "It's not working," her father choked out and fell to his knees.

"Yes it is," Sylar corrected, "His hearts picking up her rhythm."

They all watched as his chest wounds closed and his eyelids started to flutter. Claire refused to remove her hands until he finally blinked his eyes open and offered her a small smile.

Peter looked over to Sylar and nodded. "Yes, it is."

Claire scrunched up her forehead and looked to find a very open look on Sylar's face. She wondered if she'd ever find out what that meant.

**A/N: Haha! You thought I was going to kill Peter didn't you? Nope nope nope. Epilogue will be up soon. **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sylar sat unblinking, staring at the young woman across the street from him. She had just made an umbrella appear from nowhere. He'd been tracking her for two days, observing her, assessing her abilities and her worthiness of them.

She apparently had the power to transport items telepathically. It was a very unique gift. He had yet to see her do anything creative with it yet however. He hated seeing such an interesting ability go to waste.

He followed her subtly down the road, waiting for his opportunity. Several blocks later, he seized it. She entered a little alley that led to her apartment and hesitated a moment to find her keys.

"Sandra," he said in his most sinister voice.

She gave a little squeak of fright as she turned to face him. "Y-yes?" He was aware of the hand suddenly holding a gun.

He walked calmly up to her and grinned. Quicker than she could react, he pulled out his taser and shot her. "Tag," he announced to the empty alleyway, "You're it."

"Right," Peter snorted, exiting his hiding spot with his partner. He glanced at his watch and smirked. "You'd better hurry; Claire's appointment is at two o'clock."

"I know that," Sylar snipped, glancing at his own watch. Trying to feign casualness, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, now that I've done the hard part, you two can manage to wrap this up, can't you?" He was already moving at a quick walk to the mouth of the alley, where he started to run.

"Thought you said her appointment got pushed back until three?" Rick, Peter's partner asked while binding the escapee's hands.

"It did." Peter snickered. Ever since Claire had gotten pregnant, her temper flared at the slightest of things. Sylar would most likely get yelled at for not knowing the new time and then again for hovering while they waited. Peter smiled again, he'd have to hurry. He hated missing Sylar getting bitched out. Besides, he didn't want to miss the ultrasound.

**The End.**

**Well? I hope you all liked the ending. Thanks for sticking with me through the whole fic! I really appreciate the support. How about one last review? Puh-puh-puh-pllllllleeeeease?**


End file.
